Listen Up
by TinyDancer14
Summary: Gabriella Montez has so much to confess... if only someone would listen. One rumored mistake left her the most hated girl in school. Now, she finds a listener in the one person she thought would never understand...
1. Just Existing

**Hello fanfictioners! I've decided to leave 'Sharpay Evans: Revealed' a one-shot. This is going to be my new story which is semi-based on the plot line in the book Just Listen by Sarah Dessen. A greatttt book, and I highly recommend it. This is a very AU Troyella, and though it may not make sense now, give it a chance. Everything will be explained in the next few chapters. Do enjoy!**

** I don't own anything. These characters, this movie, the book, and uh... Sarah Dessen, not mine. Duh!  
**

* * *

Chapter One: Just Existing

I had spent the last two years of my life just existing.

Between my fight with Taylor, the Sharpay situation, and my sister's own health issues, I hadn't had any time to just... unwind. I couldn't just talk to anyone, like you would think. It wasn't that simple. No one talked to me. No one cared.

I, Gabriella Montez, am a loner.

It wasn't always like this. I used to have a lot of friends here in Albuquerque. My mom was a psychologist and had a ton of work, which brought in the money so my older sister and I could really have whatever we wanted. My father, the accountant, was always working late, up and coming with clients, but he worked so hard and tried desperately to always be there for us, whether it was Isabelle's dance recitals or my track meets. He was always there for us.

And I always had great friends. There was Taylor McKessie, my best friend since pre-school. We'd been friends through our parents, and then started school and a life-long friendship together. We thought it would last forever. And Kelsi Nielson, my track buddy. She and I had been friends since ninth grade, when I'd joined the track team. Running was my passion, and she had obviously felt the same as we ran cross-country together for the last three years. Our friendship was unbreakable.

Or so we thought.

Around the middle of my sophomore year in high school was when things really started to go wrong. My parents had a nasty argument that continued on and ended up ending in a spiteful divorce. Taylor thought I'd ditched her for someone else, and we stopped talking. Kelsi no longer included me in her life because of that one summer party.

I am alone.

And now as I sit here in the courtyard outside of East High School, I wonder what I've ever done to deserve this. Glancing over behind me, I see the one thing that pretty much caused my social life's end to begin with.

Sharpay Evans.

I clutch my books tighter to my chest and stand up, knowing that if I didn't get a move on, I'd be late to homeroom, which wouldn't be a very good impression on the first day of school. Smoothing out my pleated plaid skirt and red crop top, and sighed. _Another day..._

Suddenly, my legs stopped carrying me to my destination. I trembled and bit my lip as my eyes connected with hers. My breathing became shallow and a pang of adrenaline shot through my body like a rocket.

She stared right back at me with that cold icy glare. Everything about her appearance was intimidating. She wore a pink tank top- bedazzled with rhinestones- that showed off her glamorous summer tan. Her pristine white miniskirt reflected the September sun's rays, and her glittering silver heels clicked as she walked up to face me. She batted her thick eyelashes at and gave a smirk.

"Bitch."

Tossing her long blonde curls over her shoulder, Sharpay purposely crashed her shoulder into mine as she walked by, Jackie, Emma, and Leah (her posse she'd acquired the year before) following closely behind. I sighed, knowing that it was better than past greetings and walked on, ignoring the hateful looks people sent me as I passed by.

* * *

Lunchtime had to be the worst time of day.

In normal lives, lunch time was the best period. It's a time for catching up with friends, talking about which teacher gives out the most homework, and gossiping about who's dating who. You get to sit back and unwind from the pressures of everyday school-life, and chill out with the people you love most and who know you the best.

Unfortunately, no one likes me.

Brown-bagged lunch in one hand and a Physics book in the other, I scanned the cafeteria for an open place to sit. On one end, there were the jocks, the thespians, the popular kids, and art geeks. On the other, the brainiacs, the wanna-be's, the fashionistas, and band group. I belonged to none of them. Now, back when I was friends with Taylor, I sat with the braniacs. When I was friends with Sharpay, I sat with the popular kids.

But now I'm friends with no one. So I sit alone.

Wandering to the wall in the back of the cafeteria, I looked at its occupants. On one end was Taylor McKessie, my former best friend. She was wearing a pair of skinny blue jeans and plain white t-shirt. Her long dark curls were tied in a side-ponytail and her tortoiseshell glasses were perched upon her nose as an open laptop sat upon her lap. She was doing some sort of research, as she continued tapping at the keys. When she looked up at me, I smiled slightly, hoping that somewhere, deep down inside her, she'd remember the sleepovers, the movie nights, the dress-up games... anything to save us.

My answer came when she glared at me. She rolled her eyes significantly and hopped off the wall, tucking the laptop safely into her school bag as she did so. Then she raced out of sight, leaving me behind with the other occupant on the wall.

Troy Bolton. I'm not exactly sure how to explain him. He doesn't have a lot of friends either, as he was a new student not too long ago. But still, long enough to have made friends already, right? Well, you'd think so. But Troy really isn't that kind of person. In fact, people actually fear him, because of what he did to Ryan Evans, Sharpay's twin brother, last year.

It had been one of the last days of school, and Ryan Evans, being the wise guy that he is, began teasing him with a few of his friends about not having anybody to hang out with or talk to. Well Troy, being the overly music-obsessed guy that he is, had his iPod earphones in, and couldn't hear a word he said. Ryan completely freaked out on him, and began saying he was going to beat him up. Not a smart move. Troy Bolton is easily about two or three inches taller than him, not to mention stronger and more agile. Before Ryan could throw a punch, Troy hit him square in the face. No one bothered him again.

And I didn't intend to either, as I sat a good six feet away from him. But he continued to intrigue me as I unpacked my turkey sandwich and tangerine. Uncapping my water bottle and taking a sip, I noticed how being alone didn't seem to bother him. He just sat there, clad in black jeans and a red polo, with his iPod earphones in, bobbing his head to the music and munching on a granola bar. It amazed me how he could just be so calm about being alone, while I was silently screaming inside to get a word out.

If only someone would listen.

* * *

I met Sharpay Evans in the summer before eighth grade. She had just moved to my neighborhood, and I hadn't known anything about her. But one hot afternoon, as Taylor and I sat together in lounge chairs by the neighborhood pool, I noticed a tall blonde girl lying in a chaise with my sister's group of friends. Now, if you were smart, you knew not to go near Isabelle's clique. She and her friends pretty much ruled the high school. But apparently, she didn't know that.

So that night at dinner, I decided to ask my sister who her new 'friend' was.

"Hey Is, who's that girl who was sitting with you guys today?"

Isabelle groaned and spooned some mashed potatoes onto her plate. "I don't know, some stalker girl. She's been hanging out with us all week. It's really annoying."

"What's she like?" My mother asked, clearly interested in this unidentified girl.

"Tall, blonde, probably around Gabby's age. I don't know why she's chilling with us."

"You know, a new family just moved into the Landry's house over on Heckler Street. They've got twins, a boy and girl Gabriella's age. That's probably her." My father offered up.

"Then what's she doing hanging out with Isabelle?" I asked, dipping my roast beef in gravy.

"She doesn't know anybody yet, sweetheart. She hasn't got any friends." My mom, in her usual caring voice scolded.

"Well she should be hanging with _you_." Isabelle stated, pointing her fork at me. "So please just talk to her and get her out of my hair tomorrow, okay?"

"Uh, sure. Whatever."

And so I did. The next afternoon while Taylor and I were sprawled out by the pool, I spotted this blonde girl following my sister to the snack bar. Asking Taylor if she wanted a Popsicle, she nodded, and I headed up to greet my new companion.

"Um, hi. I'm Gabriella. I think we're the same age."

She turned around and stared at me like I was an alien from another planet. "So what?"

I gulped. "Well I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out... with my friend and I-"

She laughed at me, making me feel lousy. "Yeah right! You think I'd hang out with _you_?"

Suddenly, my sister turned around on her heel. "Excuse me?"

The blonde girl stopped in her tracks. "Uhm-"

"What did you just say to her?"

"W-what?"

"I asked you what you just said to her."

"N-nothing, I-"

Isabelle placed an angry hand on her hip. I could tell she was just getting started. "Yes you did. That's my sister and you were just a total bitch to her."

"I-I'm sorry. I just..." The blonde trailed off, twirling around the pink fabric of her bathing suit.

"She asked you to hang out and you reply like _that_?"

"Is..." I warned, but she held out a hand to me, telling me to stop talking.

"You should be thankful that someone actually wants to talk to you." Isabelle replied tersely and harshly, leaving to sit with her friends. I closed my eyes, waiting for the girl to react.

"Sorry."

My eyes shot open. That's not what I expected. "Uh... It's alright. Want to sit with us?"

"Yeah."

I walked her back to where Taylor was sitting, reading the latest issue of Teen People. When she spotted me, she peeled her sunglasses off and squinted. "Where's the popsicles?"

"Uh, forget them Tay," I apologized, turning to the girl. "I'm Gabriella, and this is Taylor. You can hang out here, if you want."

She sat down on the other side of me. "Thanks. My name's Sharpay."

* * *

"Sharpay!!"

I glanced over to the right to see a flustered Kelsi Nielson dashing through the halls in her khaki miniskirt and green shirt. Her short honey-golden hair bounced freely at her shoulders as she flew through the halls, dodging people as she passed them. She came to a slowing halt when she reached my locker and her eyes locked on mine. For a moment, I thought we'd made some kind of connection, but then she breathed out huffily, and scampered past me, joining the tall blonde behind me. Kelsi whispered something to Sharpay, and they laughed together, giving me a skeptical look as they passed.

"Whore."

I slammed my locker shut and headed down the stairs and out of the school. I didn't really mind this, I guess. My mother still thought I was perfectly normal, and my sister didn't know that I didn't have any friends- even though the two of us haven't had a normal conversation in a long time. Chucking my school-books in the passenger seat of my BMW- a present from my father on my sixteenth birthday- I climbed into my car and sighed as some of the members of the basketball team shot remarks at my window.

Did they ever ease up?

Pulling out of my parking spot, I noticed Troy Bolton again, getting into his own respective car. He still had the same look on his face as he walked to the beat of his own music- the look of pleasure and tranquility that I longed for. We were pretty much one in the same at this point. He in fact reminded me of myself. I shook my head, pulling away from the school and getting the thoughts out of my head.

"Hi Gabriella. How was your day, sweetie?" My mother's kind voice called out from the kitchen as I entered the house.

"Fine." Was always my answer. I never deliberated because I didn't want her to worry. I didn't want her to know that I wasn't fine. That Sharpay and Taylor and Kelsi hated me. That my life hadn't been the same since dad left.

That I, Gabriella Montez, was just existing.


	2. Sick

**Heyyyy! Thanks so much for all the positive feedback! I'm glad you all liked this story idea! I highly recommend reading 'Just Listen,' like seriously. It's so gooooddd.**

**I own... well nothing. So don't get your lawyers to come after me, okay?**  


* * *

Chapter Two: Sick

I was going to make myself sick if I continued on like this.

Granted, not sick like my sister is, but sick enough to know that my life was completely ruined. Well I haven't gotten that far yet, but I could see it was in my near future as I headed into fourth period art and got a sneer and spiteful comment from my teacher. I was only about thirty seconds late. Sue me.

Plopping down in my newly assigned seat, I glanced around the room, searching for a semi-familiar face. I noticed a few kids from my gym class, but no one really stood out to me. Until I heard some snickering behind me, and turned around to see Taylor with one of her new best friends. I sighed and sunk lower into my seat, trying hard not to be sick and focused on my painting.

Taylor McKessie and Gabriella Montez. We were the _best_ of friends. So what really happened between us? Truth be told, I don't even really know for sure.

It was a muggy night in August, just before we started eighth grade, and Taylor, Sharpay and I were having a sleepover. We had rented all of Reese Witherspoon's movies and intended on staying up as late as possible watching them. As Taylor was painting her nails a shimmery midnight blue and I a hot pink, the doorbell rang, and when I answered it, our newest friend entered my home, staring at us in question.

"What's with the outfits?"

Taylor and I looked at each other. We thought we looked alright. She was wearing khaki shorts and a green tank top as I was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a light yellow top. We were casual, yet comfortable. What was wrong with that? After all, it was a sleepover.

"What do you mean, Sharpay? It's a sleepover, we're just chilling out." I responded as she dropped her purse on the floor next to her shoes.

"Well that's great and all, but we're not having a sleepover." She grinned, smoothing out her white skirt prudently. She was all dressed to perfection with her white mini-skirt, baby blue top and white espadrilles. Her hair was curled and lay neatly upon her shoulders and she wore a thick layer of make-up.

"Uh, that's certainly the impression I got." Taylor said quietly, motioning towards her sleeping bag near the foot of the stairs.

"Well you've got it wrong. We're going to a party."

I shot a glance at Taylor, who was twisting her dark locks of hair around her index finger nervously. Her parents were very strict and didn't even allow her to wear make-up. I knew there was no way she'd be going out tonight.

"Look Sharpay, I came here for a sleepover, not some cocktail party at the Hot Shot club. If you want to go to the party, you go by yourself." Taylor asserted herself, standing back and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, then me and Gabriella will go," Sharpay announced, turning to look at me. "You will go, right?"

I looked at Taylor, then at Sharpay. Taylor had been my best friend since we were three. There was no way I could give up on her, and it was quite obvious she was not happy about it. She didn't want to go to the party, but she did want me to choose- her or Sharpay. Sharpay was not the nicest of all my friends, but there was something about her that left me astounded. The meaner she was to me, the more I wanted to hang out with her. Because I knew it was better to be a friend of Sharpay's then an enemy. So I sighed and slumped out of the room.

"Let me change."

Taylor's mouth hung open and her eyes went wide. "A-are you serious? You're really choosing her... over _me_?"

"What... don't you want to go?" I replied, staring at her in question.

Taylor didn't respond. She simply looked down at her toes and shuffled her feet around a bit. Sharpay and I remained where we were. When Taylor finally looked up at me again, there were tears in her eyes. She pushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes and slipped on her shoes, not even bothering to offer me a goodbye.

"I hope you have a great time being a Shar_pette_." She muttered solemnly and left the house with a slam of the door.

It's hard to explain what I was feeling at that very moment. It was a surly mix of anger, sadness, and hurt, and I wasn't sure how to express this as I changed and headed to the party with Sharpay. I felt like there was a huge whole in my heart, and like something, some part of me was missing.

And right now, I was having that same feeling all over again as I sat alone in that sneering art room. What can I say? Karma's a bitch.

Even more so, I was completely out of it, and found that I had left my charcoals in my locker. _Shit_, I thought. The project was due at the end of the period, and I didn't have anyway to finish it. A sickening feeling grew in the pit of my stomach, but then, a hand tapped my shoulder and I turned to find Troy Bolton, holding out a box of charcoals to me.

"Here, uh... you look like you could use these."

I nodded and took a few pieces of the black material. "Thanks."

"No problem." And that was it. He turned around and walked back to his table.

No one had spoken to me since August, and it made me sick. But now, it felt like that was changing. He had talked to me, communicated and offered me... well, I don't know. I couldn't consider a hunk of charcoal friendship. But still... no, Gabriella, what are you thinking? You can't be friends with Troy Bolton. It's not even possible. _No_ _one_ was friends with Troy.

But then again, no one was friends with me either.

* * *

My sister Isabelle was drop dead gorgeous.

I mean, me, I was just moderately attractive. But Is? She was completely breathtaking. She had short brown hair that touched her shoulder blades and naturally flipped at the end. It was silky and soft, even if she didn't condition as much as I did. Her high-cheek bones were well defined and her full lips preformed the perfect pout, as it always did when she didn't get her way. And then her eyes. People stopped and stared at her just to gaze into her crystalline emerald eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

I only wished I could look like her. Me with my deep chocolate eyes and long curly brown hair that frizzed or didn't sit right. While I had to work to look good, it just came naturally for Isabelle. While guys were knocking on her door to go out with her, I had to strive just to get their attention. I was completely envious of her.

And that is why I was so shocked when I found out she was anorexic.

Isabelle had always had the perfect body. She was thin and had curves that I longed for. Why did she need to be thinner? I thought she looked totally fine beforehand. She was living in L.A. and attending classes at USC a few years back. She had flown home for Christmas, and we were shocked by her appearance.

She was wearing a long black turtleneck and skinny jeans. Her arms looked like toothpicks sprouting from the sleeves of the shirt, and her well-toned stomach was now flat as a board. Her hair was dry and straggly, tied back into a bun but still having some fall into her very pale face. I was so shocked I couldn't even speak. My mother, not wanting to believe anything was wrong, just hugged her.

"Izzy," She smiled, using her childhood nickname. "I'm so glad you're home."

"Glad you had a safe flight," My father kissed the top of her head carefully. He knew something was wrong and I could sense it as he touched her so gingerly, like he knew she would break with any rough handling.

"Gabriella, hi?" Isabelle waved a hand in front of my face.

"Gabby," My mother was on a roll with these old nicknames. "Hug your sister."

I always knew that she was sick like this. She was only nineteen, and I was fourteen, but I knew. She had been like this since I was twelve, but it had never been this bad. I gave her an awkward hug and she knew I was sensing something was wrong. Her breath was stale in my ear as she whispered, "Don't you dare tell mom and dad, got it?"

I just nodded as we headed down to baggage claim. "Nice to see you too, Is."

That night at dinner, the tension was getting so bad that I couldn't stand it. There was no way I was keeping my promise now. "Mom? Dad?"

"What is it, Gabriella?" My mother answered with worry

"Isabelle's an anorexic. She hasn't eaten anything in a long time."

"Shut up!" Isabelle screeched. "What do you know anyway?"

"I know that you haven't been eating regularly since you were seventeen!" I snarled back.

"That's a lie! I eat everyday!"

"Girls!" My mother tried to stop us, but it was too late.

"No you don't, Isabelle! Don't you see what you're doing?! You're killing yourself!" I yelled, standing from my seat.

Isabelle stood as well, knocking the back of her chair into the wall. She was now towering over me and our dinner of steak and potatoes. She stared me directly in the eye. "I know what I'm doing here. Would you just stay out of my freaking life for once?"

"Enough!" My father's booming voice yelled over the top of us. "Gabriella, sit down. Isabelle, eat your dinner. Can we please just have a normal family time?"

Typical dad, always trying to brighten the mood.

"David, we obviously have a family issue here. We can't just overlook it."

My dad sighed. "You're right Maria. But this can at least wait until _after_ we eat."

"I'm not hungry." Isabelle mumbled, pushing her plate forward and standing again, glaring at me while doing so.

"You're eating your dinner, Isabelle Marie. You're not getting up from this table until you do." My father explained, forking some steak into his mouth.

"I'm not eating!! I'm not!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, as she clanked her fork against the plate and ran upstairs.

My father sighed. My mother rubbed her temples. I finished my dinner and put the plate and silverware by the sink. "Thanks for dinner, mom."

"Gabriella, go to your room."

This was my signal to leave, obviously, as they were going to have a very long talk with my sister. I walked slowly to my bedroom and closed the door. Pulling out my pre-algebra book, I had only finished three problems before I heard a loud crash in the room next to me- my sister's.

Curiosity got the best of me and I carefully slipped out of my room and knocked on the door to hers. When I didn't get a response, I turned to knob and pushed the door open. I gasped and my throat constricted at what I saw. My sister lay sprawled on the floor, a bottle of prescription drugs near her hand. She was unconscious, that I could tell, and something told me this wasn't her _whole_ plan. I panicked.

"MOM! DAD!!"

They came running from downstairs, called an ambulance, and were off on their way to the hospital. I don't really remember much from that night, as it was all a surreal blur. Finding out that my sister really and truly _was_ anorexic wasn't shocking, but completely frightening all the same.

When she eventually came home, about four months later, she rarely spoke to me, blaming me for everything that had gone wrong. And then, that's exactly what I needed. Taylor didn't speak to me anymore, my parents were on the verge of a divorce, and now my sister hated me. I was confused, scared, and alone back then.

But now, I'm just sick.


	3. Punishment and Reward

**Hello!! Okay, life got a little hectic with school and dance starting up again. But I'm here with chapter numero tres. I want to thank you for the positive reviews and the constructive criticism. It has been taken into consideration, thank you!!**

**I don't own anything. So no reason to send the lawyers on a rampage, kay?? Glad we understand each other. (:**  


* * *

Chapter Three: Punishment and Reward

Life had crazy ways of giving you what you wanted.

I have longed to have a chance to speak with my sister for the past two years. She hasn't spoken to me since I ratted her out to mom and dad, which I didn't really mind, knowing I'd do the same thing. It was like a weird punishment. You always wish you're an only child when your sibling bothers you, and then you get a taste of what it's like to actually _not_ have a sister. It put things into perspective.

But they say that life disciplines you with a system of punishment and reward. I honestly didn't really believe this, I mean, explain the Iraqi war for example. They crash into our Twin Towers, so we kill off innocent lives? How is this a punishment for them, much less a reward for us?

Sometimes life just throws you a curve, and you have to go with the flow. My mother decided she wanted to hand out one of these 'moments' to me early one morning.

"Gabriella sweetie? Isabelle's going to drive you to school today." My mother announced to me at the breakfast table a few weeks later.

I glanced up from my strawberry milkshake Pop-Tart in surprise. "Why?"

Isabelle made a noise, halfway between a grunt and a smirk, in response and I watched as she cut her scrambled eggs into very small pieces. She popped one into her mouth, then turned and glared at me when she noticed I was staring at her. I quickly went back to my own breakfast.

"Well because she wants to go shopping. She gained ten pounds over the last month and a half and her clothes don't seem to fit her anymore." My mother explained. "She's going to go see a movie afterwards, and then pick you up at three."

"Using my car?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

I could feel Isabelle's eyes on me as they both waited for a response. I finished up the last of my milk and placed the dishes in the sink. "No, not at all. Let me just brush my teeth."

The ride to school with my sister was very un-surprisingly awkward. Neither one of us talked to one another, as the gap between us was still un-repaired. I took this time, as her porcelain green eyes were concentrated on the road, to really look at my sister, which I hadn't in a long time. She wasn't as pencil-thin as before, and her skin had regained its pallor. But she was still drop-dead gorgeous.

She was dressed plain as anything, but still managed to look... flawless. She wore a pair of straight-legged jeans and her tan Ugg boots (A present from my father last Christmas- I had gotten the same pair in brown). A light green shrug covered her white camisole, and, I had just noticed this, matched her eyes. Her hair was tied into a sloppy ponytail, which had straggler hairs falling into her face. When we stopped to let some older men walk by, they took a long look at my sister before leaving. I knew they saw it too.

"What?" She asked me, snapping me out of my gaze. I realized she knew I was staring.

"Nothing." I replied shortly, then added, "You look good, Is."

Isabelle's face contorted, as if she didn't know how to react. She finally gave me half of a smile and said, "Thanks."

I took this as a chance to hold a normal conversation. "So... are you excited about today?"

"Why should I be?"

I bit my lip. "Well you know, you finally get a day to yourself."

"That's one day, Gabriella. I used to have my whole life." She sighed miserably.

I wanted to ask, 'Then why did you do this? Why did you try to kill yourself?' but I knew that we had just begun to get on good terms. I wouldn't want to jeopardize this. So I just gathered my books and unbuckled my seatbelt as Isabelle pulled up to the curb outside the school.

"Have a great time today, Isabelle."

She picked at her fingernails a little before glancing up at me. "Thanks Gabriella."

* * *

Today went by in a complete blur.

I aced my Physics test, completed my charcoals sketch in Art, discovered my passion for archery as I hit the bulls eye twice in Gym, BS'd my way through the Spanish Oral and _still _came out with a ninety-four. It was definitely one of the better days, and luckily, the basketball team had stopped making spiteful comments about me when I passed them in the hallways.

So you'd think Sharpay would grow up and stop holding this grudge against me, wouldn't you?

If only life were that simple.

It was finally the end of the day and, with my Calculus book tucked safely into my bag, I headed into the courtyard and looked for my sister. Sharpay was sitting with Kelsi, Emma, Jackie, and Leah, as she always did, on a picnic table near the entrance to the parking lot. It didn't bother me at all... until they jumped up and hurried towards me.

"Hey Gabriella!" Sharpay shrieked in a very fake peppy tone. "Guess what?"

I really didn't have time to stand here and listen to them mock me. "What do you want?"

"Okay, we just wanted to let you know that Leah is dating Nick Samuels." Kelsi replied, taking on Sharpay's tone.

I shrugged. "So what?"

"Well," Sharpay said, her voice turning serious but sarcastic all the same. "We just thought you'd like to know, you know, in case you feel like hooking up with him too."

Then the five of them burst into laughter. I just rolled my eyes and stepped around them, knowing that no matter what I did or what I said, they would _never_ get past that night. Sharpay scoffed and slammed her manicured hand onto my shoulder, spinning me around.

"Don't just walk away from us, Gabriella!"

Something inside of me just snapped. I had finally had it with her. It was like my meter of tolerance ran out, and, lucky Sharpay, she was the target of my rampage. I whipped around, thrashing at her hand on my shoulder, and forcefully shoved her away of me. The look on her face was priceless; halfway between horror and shock that I had actually _dared_ to do something so brash to her. And then, just Troy Bolton had a year earlier, I walked off.

"Oh, I don't think so!" I heard her exclaim, coming after me. "Turn around, bitch!"

When I didn't, she stormed after me and kicked the back of my leg with her foot. She acted as if we were in kindergarten, though obviously she hadn't learned the basic rules- share your things, don't kick or hit, etc. But I must admit, the sharp heel of her shoe had left a gaping hole in my calf, and I could feel the blood trickle down to my ankle before creating a shiny red pool on the sidewalk.

"Hope you enjoy that, you whore." Sharpay whispered to me spitefully. "And stay away from my boyfriend while you're at it."

She turned around and wiped her bloody heel on the grass before stomping off with her crew and leaving. I looked down at the mess behind me, and suddenly I felt woozy. I began to stumble and my head went light as I imagined not making it to the nurse's office on time. Just as I lost my balance, a strong pair of arms caught me from my fall.

"Whoa, easy." The voice spoke softly, guiding me to a bench near the parking lot. "Here, sit down."

When I finally regained some kind of control and my vision cleared, I looked up to meet the striking blue eyes of Troy Bolton. He gave me a small sympathetic smile and then began to dig into his black school bag.

"Here you go," He handed me some Kleenex and a Band-Aid. "You'll need this."

"Thanks," I replied, reaching down and blotting the spot where Sharpay's heel had viciously attacked my leg.

"No problem. Are... are you okay?"

I shrugged, hoping he hadn't seen what had gone on. I could still hold onto that, right? "Oh yeah, I'm fine. My leg just-"

"I saw what happened."

"Oh."

So much for saving humiliation.

"I'm Troy Bolton."

"I know," Realizing that must've sounded stupid, I added, "I know of you, I mean."

Troy laughed and shook his head. "You know of me? What have you heard?"

"Nothing, really." I stated quickly. So quick, he raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"You're not a very good liar."

"I wasn't lying."

He smirked. "I rest my case."

"Okay," I sighed. "Well, you punched Ryan Evans in the face, spent a year in Juvenile Hall, and then had to enroll in anger management classes. Am I right?"

He smiled wryly. "And you're Gabriella Montez. You used to be friends with Taylor McKessie, but you dumped her for Sharpay Evans, then you slept with her boyfriend over the summer and you two had a nasty fight. Now, you aren't emotionally stable, you slit your wrists, and are thinking of becoming anorexic. Am _I_ right?"

I gaped at him. "That's not true! What you said about me, it's not true!"

"Neither is what you said about me."

You know, when Troy said this, I just had to smile. Even though my day had started out great and ended terribly, he had just made it so much better. It was funny how just a quick revelation of rumors and an exchange of Kleenex and Band-Aids had led to a happiness I wasn't sure I could feel anymore.

This made think again of punishment and reward. I'm beginning to rethink not believing in this. It _had_ happened before, and had a surprisingly good result. Take last year's Honors Qualifying Exam for an example. The punishment? You had to study math, biology, spelling, chemistry, earth science, history, grammar, and geometry just to get a good grade and be able to pass the quarter. The reward? Passing the test was such a huge relief, and you knew that you were guaranteed a spot in the Senior Class.

So if the catfight with Sharpay was the punishment, befriending Troy Bolton was the reward.


	4. Change

**Hey! I realize that I haven't updated this story in like... almost a month, but to make it up to you, this one's pretty long. Thank you for reviewing and I apologize for getting this out so late. Do enjoy!!**

**I don't own anything, okay? Sweet, we understand each other.**  


* * *

Chapter Four: Change

You know, I never really was a fan of change.

Watching my parents go from arguments to divorce was painful. Seeing my sister decay more and more each day was hard and stressful, knowing I couldn't say anything to give her away. Coming to school the first day of senior year and finding out that _everyone_ knew- or thought they knew- what went on at the summer party three days earlier stung like bees on a rampage. Change just wasn't my style.

But now, as I sit here waiting for my car to pull up with my sister behind the wheel and Troy Bolton by my side, I don't know what to believe anymore. _This_ was certainly a change, no doubt about it. But I'm not really sure if it was for the better... or the worse.

"So," His deep voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I ceased blotting my calf and applied the Band-Aid to my aching wound. "I'm gonna head home now. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Uh... yeah," I replied, not really sure of myself. "I just have to wait for my sister. She borrowed my car today, so..."

But just then, of course, life decided to throw me another change. My cell phone rang, and I jumped to pick it up. My frantic and worn-out mother was on the other end.

"Gabriella? Isabelle just called and wanted me to tell you that she can't pick you up. She missed her movie because shopping ran late. She's going to catch the late one."

I gaped. "So what are you saying? I don't have a ride?"

I glanced up at Troy who was swinging his keys around his index finger, as if contemplating something very complex. My mother sighed from her cubicle on the other end at the office. "I'm sorry Gabby. If you want, I can come down there-"

"No no, Mom, it's alright. I'll find a ride... somehow."

"I gotta go. See you later, sweetheart."

"Bye Mom," I grumbled, hanging up my Motorola and popping it back into my book bag. Troy looked over his shoulder at his Range Rover and then back at me.

"You need a ride?"

"Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that for me. I mean we just met and-"

He grinned, reaching out his hand to help me up, which I took, his palm so soft and warm in my own. "It's no problem. I just have to make a few stops first, if you're okay with that."

"Thanks so much."

"Really, it's not a big deal."

We walked quietly to his Range Rover, acquiring shocking glances and spellbinding stares along the way, and he unlocked it, motioning for me to climb in. There were two clicks of the seat belts and then we were on our way.

A few minutes passed in silence before Troy flicked on the radio, tuning it into a classic rock station. I glanced at the screen on his Sirius radio, which not only told the date and time, but the song and artist as well- _A Long December_ by Counting Crows.

"I can't stand the quiet. Silence is just too loud." Troy explained, not taking his eye off of the road.

"You like Classic Rock?" I asked in surprise. I expected him to be more of a Metallica head-banger music kind of guy.

He laughed, as though he read my mind. "Yeah, the new screaming stuff and heavy guitar is not my style. It's just... not music."

"You're right. You can barely make out what they're saying half the time."

"What kind of music do you listen to?"

I glanced out the window as I noticed Troy pulling into East Middle School. "Oh, I don't know. I don't really listen to music that often."

"I've gotta pick up my sister," Troy replied to my confused look. I nodded. "But why not? Music is the art of the soul."

_Music is the art of the soul. Music is the art of the soul. _His words echoed through my mind as my eyes scanned the middle school courtyard I'd walked through every day just four years ago. Which one of these pre-teen girls was his younger sister? Was it the tall gothic-looking one who was dressed in all black- hair and make-up accordingly- and glaring at us as we drove up? Was it the somewhat short brunette in the white mini-skirt and the hot pink top, bubble-gum bouncing in her mouth and pig-tails sprouting from two pink hair ties?

My answer came as Troy unlocked the car and a tall girl dressed in jeans and an Aly and AJ concert t-shirt hopped in the car. Her strawberry-blonde hair was tied half-up with the rest of it lying neatly at her shoulder-blades. She tossed her violet book bag aside and buckled her seatbelt, all the while gaping at me excitedly like I was an exhibit at the local museum.

"Hi!" She grinned, greeting me. "Are you one of Troy's new friends? 'Cause he doesn't have many of them."

"Kay, shut up." Troy grumbled, pulling out of the middle school and shooting me a pleading look. I smiled softly.

"Ew, are you _still_ listening to this crap? Put on something good, like Fergie or Avril... or I'd even settle for some Rihanna. Come on, Troy! I'm sure your friend here doesn't want to listen to your stupid music."

I laughed slightly, turning around in my seat to look at this younger female version of Troy. She was very petite and her piercing blue eyes looked back into my own, though not half as intense as Troy's. "Actually, I like this song."

She gasped at me, as if I'd committed some unspeakable crime. "You _do_? No wonder you're Troy's friend."

"Kay, be polite and stop calling her my friend. Her name's Gabriella."

"Nice to meet you," I offered politely. She smiled.

"You too, I'm Kailey."

The Counting Crows faded into Van Halen, and Kailey made a face. She pouted and stuck her tongue out at Troy, who was too busy driving and nodding his head slightly to the music to notice.

"I don't understand why you think this old stuff is good. Can we please just listen to _one_ song I like?" Kailey begged her older brother.

"Come on Troy, just let her listen to one." I grinned, knowing he'd give in if he was outnumbered.

He sighed, flipping the channel to Fly 92.3. "Fine. But just one."

"Thanks Gabriella!!" Kailey exclaimed excitedly, as _Girlfriend_ by Avril Lavigne burst through the speakers. "Ooh I love this song!!"

Troy groaned. "Ugh, I hate this song."

They both looked at me as we stopped at a red light for my take on this upbeat tune about a girl wanting an already taken guy. I looked from Bolton to Bolton, and sighed. "Sorry Troy, this is a good song."

Kailey cheered and Troy simply placed a hand over his heart, as if I had just pained him in some musical way. "Ouch Gabriella, I can't believe you just said that."

"I can't help it, Troy. I like this song."

"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me! And even when you walk away I know you think of me! I can tell you talk about me all the time again and again!!!" Kailey sang along from the backseat, her golden hair bouncing.

"Kay, enough." Troy grumbled, sliding into an empty parking space at the community radio station. He turned to me. "I've gotta drop some things off. I won't be long. Kailey?"

"What?"

"Please behave."

She rolled her eyes at her older brother. "I'm not five, Troy. And you're not my father!"

Troy just sighed, gave me a sympathetic smile and jumped out of the car. I laughed slightly, then turned the radio down a bit, just as _Glamorous_ by Fergie came shooting through the speakers. Kailey was watching me as I did it all, as if she was fascinated by my every move.

"Troy really doesn't have that many friends, you know."

I turned around and met her cool cerulean eyes. "Why not?"

"Well," She sighed out, as if it was a chore to say. "We moved here like, three years ago, and Troy didn't really know how to make friends. So he just kept to himself, thinking that when the right time came along, he'd make friends... eventually. I guess this radio thing is the only place where he has friends... besides you."

Friends? I don't know if we reached that category yet. "Oh, Troy and I just met and-"

There was a knock on the glass window besides Kailey's head. I glanced over at the mysterious knocker, and found a tall boy, probably my age, with big, bushy hair and a loopy grin on his face. He was standing beside a blue bicycle and when he caught sight of us he locked his bike safely and securely to the metal bike rack. Kailey waved and rolled down her window.

"Hey Chad!" She exclaimed excitedly. To me, she explained, "This is Troy's best friend."

"Hi," I smiled. "I'm Gabriella."

"Hey," He greeted me back with a wave. "Troy inside?"

"Yeah, he just went in. Aren't you working today?" Kailey asked Chad.

"Uh yeah. I'm a little late. But I wanted to see Troy first." Chad answered, still eyeing me oddly, so that it made me uncomfortable.

"Hey Chad!" Troy called out in the same way that Kailey had just moments before. "What's up? Why are you looking at Gabriella like that?"

Chad laughed and greeted Troy with some sort of 'guy handshake' I couldn't decipher. "Oh you know, no reason. Just wondering why this beautiful girl is here with _you_."

Troy laughed sarcastically. "Ha ha, very funny. Aren't you late, Mr. Danforth?"

His eyes bugged. "Did you see Mr. Thomas?"

"Yeah, that's what he said to me."

"Shit. I was hoping he wouldn't catch me." Chad jumped away from his bike. "Guess I'm out then. Later dude. See ya Gabriella."

"Ahem!" Kailey cleared her throat loudly.

"Bye Kailey." Chad shouted over his shoulder.

"Alright, sorry about that," Troy apologized, placing a box of mixed CDs in the back seat next to Kailey and hopping in the driver's seat. "I had some business to run."

"Oh, it's cool. No one's home right now anyway." I smiled sweetly, seeing Troy in a different light then I had before this day.

"Okay Kailey, you first."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're going home first."

"What?!?!?" She whined. "Why?"

"Because I said so."

"What makes you the boss?"

"It's my car."

"Ugh!" Kailey grumbled, slumping back in her seat. She had lost the fight.

I glanced over at Troy, who winked at me and tuned the radio dial back to his classic rock station. I giggled, though not loud enough for Kailey to hear, and leaned back in my seat, watching as Troy navigated the roads to the tune of _I Want You to Want Me_ by Cheap Trick.

Change, what can I say? Sometimes it's good and sometimes it's bad. Sometimes it's life-altering, and other times it's only temporary. Meeting Chad and Kailey... well that was some kind of change that I didn't know how to grasp. And you know what? I'm not even going to try.

I had a feeling that Troy Bolton was about to change my life.


	5. Little Secrets

**Hey guys!! How's it been? I haven't updated in two weeks. Sorry for the wait!! I just started a new story, a chronicle of one-shots circled around the Senior Year of our East High group. Please go read and review if you haven't already. Please!!! **

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Hui Xian (x3xMUSiC-is-LiFEx3x). I'm glad you're feeling better!!**

**I don't own anything. But... when has that ever changed??**

* * *

Chapter Five: Little Secrets

Through my ride home with Troy, I was beginning to learn his little secrets.

I had learned that he didn't go to Juvenile Hall for punching Ryan Evans, as it had only been out of self defense. He also hadn't enrolled in anger management classes either, because he really was just a calm and tranquil person. His parents were divorced, his father lived in New York City, and his mother was a psychologist.

But then, if I'd learned all of this about him, I bet you're wondering what he learned about me.

Well the truth is, I didn't tell him very much. I told him my parents were divorced as well, that I was _not_ thinking of becoming anorexic, and that I am emotionally stable and do not slit my wrists. Basically, I cleared up any misconceptions he's had about me. However, I didn't tell him the horror story between why Sharpay and I _really_ stopped being friends.

"So, you have your own radio show, huh?" I asked casually as he pulled into my driveway. "That's kinda cool."

"Well, yeah I guess you could say that. It's just a community radio show, so it doesn't even have commercials."

"A radio station with no commercials?" I asked incredulously. "That's my kind of station."

He laughed, but I didn't see what was funny. "Trust me, Gabriella, it's not your kind of music."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't know, you don't really like classic rock, do you?" Troy asked me, his deep cobalt eyes piercing my own.

"Uh... well, I guess not. But the songs you play can't be too bad, can they?"

Troy sighed, glancing at my empty house. "Yeah... I don't know. Only ten people listen the show, so it can't be too popular."

"I'll listen to it."

His eyes bugged. "You will?"

"Yeah, why not? When is it?"

"Saturday mornings at six."

This time, my eyes went wide. "Six in the morning? On a Saturday?"

Troy grinned sheepishly and looked down, toying with a CD case. "Yeah, I didn't choose the time slot."

"Ah, well, it's okay. I'm still going to listen." I assured him. "Even if it is too early."

"Thanks."

There was a moment of silence before I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the car door. "Thank you for bringing me home."

"Oh no problem." Troy smiled at me, his perfect smile gleaming. "I'll see you tomorrow? In lunch?"

"Well, we have art first," I smiled back. "But yeah, see you then."

Hopping out of the car, I gathered my things and shut the door. He waved to me once more before pulling out of the driveway. Sighing, I waved back and then trudged into the household, where, surprisingly, my sister was sitting on the floor in front of three planting pots. A bag of soil lay beside her, as did a shovel and a watering can. When I walked inside, she didn't even bother to glance in my direction.

"Hey Isabelle, what're you doing?"

Still, she didn't look at me. "Planting."

"Why?"

"It's part of my therapy." Isabelle sighed, picking up the bag of soil and scooping the shovel into it. "Miss Mayweather wants me to plant chrysanthemums, lilies, and poppies. She's so ridiculous."

I sat down beside her. "I think it sounds like a good idea."

"You would," She shot back, placing some lily seeds in one of the pots. "And anyway, I don't really see how it's therapeutic. How is planting some stupid flowers going to help my disorder?"

I bit my lip. "Uh, I don't know. Just listen to Miss Mayweather about it, Is. She knows what she's doing."

This time Isabelle looked at me with pleading eyes. "She better."

* * *

The next day, everyone had already found out about my fight with Sharpay in the courtyard. People who hadn't acknowledged me since last summer were now shooting me weird glances, and watching my every move to see how I would react. I guess I disappointed them with my reaction which was, well, nothing. I walked through the courtyard like nothing had happened, and reached my locker with nothing but whispers and sheltered comments behind me.

Early in the morning, my schedule was as follows: American Literature, Phys. Ed, Study Hall, Art, and Spanish. In American Lit, I had to write a critical lens essay, you know the ones where they provide you with a quote and you have to interpret it and apply it to two novels? Yeah, I hate those. Especially since my quote was, "United We Stand, Divided We Fall," from Aesop. I was pretty much stumped, but I applied it to_Romeo and Juliet_ and _A Tale of Two Cities_. I thought I'd failed, but my teacher informed me I had actually received an A minus.

Then in Phys Ed, I failed to remember the seven steps for setting up your bow in archery- Stance, Knock, Anchor, Draw, Aim, Release, and Follow-Through- and set my arrow barreling through the air and into a tree near the football field. But although it came no where near the target and did not follow any of the basic set up rules, the coach gave me the nine points for a bull's-eye and graciously overlooked my accidentally 'forgotten' rules.

And then of course came Art, where I finished my charcoal drawing. It was supposed to be a scarecrow with the sun's rays reflecting on each part of his hay-filled body. Instead, it turned out looking like a stick in the wind, and I got a C minus. Then in Spanish, which is the easiest class I'm taking, seeing as I'm Latina, I messed up the dictation portion of our ¿Recuerdas? test, which tested us on what we remembered from ninth, tenth, and eleventh grade Spanish. So I thought I was all set, right? My sentence was easy. Tenth grade translation: I bring all of my materials to class: my scissors, stapler, and tape. And it was easy. I said, "Yo traigo todos mis materiales a clase: mis tijeras, grapador, y cinta adhesiva. Well unfortunately for me, I'd forgotten the 'a' on the end of 'grapadora,' so I got a point taken off. Psh, like I can spell in Spanish.

And now it was finally time for lunch, and I was so ready to just relax and chat a little with my new friend Troy Bolton.

But I would never be ready for what question he asked me.

"So," The conversation began with him unwrapping his bologna and cheese sandwich from the Saran Wrap. "I told you everything about me, tell me something about you."

I froze. "Uh... like what?"

"Oh you know, anything. I've heard about track, your parents and the fact that you're _not_ a cutter, so... how about siblings? Do you have any?"

I sighed, relieved he hadn't asked about Sharpay. "Oh yeah. Just an annoying sister."

"Your sister can't be as annoying as mine." Troy retorted, taking a bite of his sandwich. I laughed.

"Well, I guess not. She's annoying in another way," Having said that, I looked down, suddenly very interested in my bag of Doritos.

"What do you mean?"

"She's anorexic."

Troy's mouth formed an 'o' as he nodded and set down his sandwich. He turned to me ever so slightly. "Is she really?"

I nodded and ended up telling him the whole horrific story from beginning to end, from when I found out to when my parents found out, and then explained her rehab experience and now her therapy treatment. The whole time Troy remained silent, nodding sympathetically here and there to show he really was listening. I stopped abruptly after awhile and closed my mouth, looking back down at the forgotten Doritos. He cleared his throat.

"That's terrible."

"Yeah, it really is."

"Did your friends just not understand?" He asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Well you stopped being friends with Sharpay and Kelsi... were they non-supportive?"

I didn't want to talk about them. I clearly did not. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and my adrenaline kicked into gear. My heart was in my throat and my head was pulsing, awaiting my response as was Troy, who was sitting there calmly as can be. Hands clammy and mouth dry, I jumped up from the wall.

"I uh, I have to go to the bathroom."

I ran through the cafeteria, attracting odd stares from extraneous people as I fled the scene, leaving Troy in a mass of confusion. Speeding through the hallways, I finally reached a bathroom and pushed the door open with such force, the two girls already in there screamed in shock. I paid no attention to them as I turned on the tap and splashed cold water on my face. Sighing, I wiped down the droplets with a paper towel and leaned against the sink.

There was no way he'd get me to talk about that little secret.


	6. New Beginning

**Tiffany dear, you better be first. :) Oops, forgive me. I should start with something more along the lines of... HEY FANFICTIONERS or Wow, I'm really sorry this is being updated so late. But you know me, I don't do things like that. Lol, just kidding. I love you guys for reviewing. Lets hope you do the same for this one!**

**This chapter contains a lot of eggs. Just so you know. Oh, and I don't own eggs. Or uh, anything else.**  


* * *

Chapter Six: New Beginning

I think this was the start of a new beginning.

My scarred relationship with my sister Isabelle was slowly healing itself. She was talking to me more and more, and we seemed to be getting along better than we had in the past... well, ever since I turned her in, anyway. My track life wasn't as productive as usual, when most of my running time was spent glancing at Kelsi and finding her glaring right back. I sprinted on however, ignoring her to my best ability. And then of course, the fact that I actually had a friend. Troy was a little... weird, I guess. But he was a nice guy and didn't believe the horrible rumors going around about me.

There was no way I was going to pass that up.

So months went by, just like this. It was December now, and I still hadn't listened to Troy's radio show like I'd promised. He reminded me every Friday afternoon, and every Monday morning I'd come in with another excuse and apology for him. I had an early track meet, my alarm didn't go off, I was busy with homework, or simply, I forgot. I kind of felt bad, because with every excuse, his eyes grew dark and stormy and his smile faded drastically. It was almost as if he became a whole other person, and it was somewhat frightening to watch this change. And each time, I'd apologize and promise to listen the next week. He'd shrug it off, like it wasn't a big deal, but I knew he cared. Somehow, I just sensed it.

So this morning, I made myself get up. No matter how much I just wanted to roll over and fall asleep again.

The night before, I'd set my alarm for six a.m. just like I would any normal school morning. Isabelle thought I was completely insane, waking up early when I didn't have to. But Troy was counting on my listening at least one Saturday, and I wasn't going to let him down any longer. So six a.m. was when my alarm came blasting from its speakers and that was when I woke up. Good thing I had actually gotten up, because I would've missed the very beginning had I been just a few seconds later. Switching on the radio to his station, 107.5, I made it just in time for the early announcements of the show.

"Good morning Albuquerque. This is Troy Bolton with 'Friends on Fire', the early show. We've got a good line up for you this morning, so sit back, relax, and enjoy this hour and half of old time Classic Rock. Here's Van Halen with 'Dancing in the Streets.'"

I yawned and lay back against my soft pillow, so warm and inviting, tempting me to fall back into that silly world we call dreamland. I forced my eyes open, however, not daring to fall asleep and miss the show again. How good of a friend am I if I don't do something he was counting on me to do? Even though Van Halen was not my style of music, I listened on and at least pretended I cared.

Near the end of the show, at around seven-thirty when I normally would still be fast asleep, Troy decided to throw me a curve that nearly made me fall right out of my bed. It was if he sensed I was listening, just to say this to me.

"Alright this next song is dedicated to a near and dear friend of mine. Although I don't really know what's going on with her, it seems to be a pretty serious problem. So if you're listening, just know that you can talk to me, okay? Here's a fun song dedicated just to you, 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' by Cyndi Lauper."

I gaped at the radio. How could he possibly have known? Crawling out of my bed, I threw on a pair of jeans and my old track sweatshirt, pulled my hair into a ponytail, and headed out the door. I needed to talk to him now. There was no way he had just happened to know I was listening.

When I reached the radio station, he and Chad Danforth, the eccentric best friend with crazy hair I'd met a few months before, were just coming out of it. Chad looked at me oddly, and I could see why. I had run there instead of driving, because it seemed to wake me up, so now I was just out of breath and my hair was a mess and my cheeks were all rosy-colored. But Troy just smiled as if I looked like this all the time.

"Gabriella," He greeted me with a warm wave. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

I had to take a few deep breaths before I caught it again. "I listened to your show. How'd you know I was listening?"

"What do mean?"

"That bit about your 'friend' who had a problem... and Cyndi Lauper... just, how'd you know?"

Troy laughed and glanced over at Chad who just grinned in return. "I didn't know, actually. I've been saying the same thing every Saturday 'til I find out you heard."

I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Uh yeah. But I'm glad you listened finally. Now I can stop saying that." He smirked, pulling the keys to his car out of his jacket. "But in all seriousness, what'd you think?"

"Of the show?"

"No the circus," Chad cut in, joking around. "Did you go?"

Troy and I looked at him like he was insane and he shrunk back. "Sorry, god."

"Anyway, yeah the show." I nodded, a few strands of hair falling from the elastic into my eyes. "I thought it was... pretty good."

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"Are too."

I sighed, shivering a bit in the cool winter breeze. "Okay, maybe a little."

"Thought so."

"I guess it's just... not my kind of music."

Troy nodded, seeming to know this was the initial reaction. "It's alright. I kind of assumed you wouldn't have liked it. I mean, if you like Avril Lavigne, there was no way Van Halen was going to win you over."

I smiled. "Maybe next week?"

His eyes grew in size. "You're going to listen again?"

"Sure. I don't have anything better to do on Saturdays," I joked.

"Okay man, she's gonna listen next week. Can we go to breakfast now?" Chad asked impatiently.

Troy jumped at the sound of his voice, as if he had forgotten Chad was even there. To be quite honest, I had forgotten too. "Uh yeah, sure dude. Just get in the car. Gabriella, did you have breakfast this morning?"

"No I didn't. Why?"

"How do feel about... eggs?"

I gazed at him weirdly. "Eggs?"

"You know, the creamy white things that come from chickens? Fried, scrambled or boiled? Poached, omelets, or-"

I held my hand up. "Troy, I know what they are. It was just a really weird thing to ask, you know?"

He laughed and held the front door of his car open for me. "Hop in."

* * *

When we pulled into the parking lot of 'Egg-citingly Egg-static Eggs,' amazing spelling that place has, by the way, I could already sense I was in for a real treat. The building was a bright, blinding white and the roof was a warm sunny yellow, symbolizing a sunny-side up egg, Chad informed me. The handles of the door were shaped like omelets, and I had to laugh in spite of this wacky place. Chad grinned and slid out of the car, obviously very excited to be back at such a... weird eatery. 

"You're going to love this place, Gabriella. Well, as long as you like eggs."

Troy looked at me in worry. "You do like eggs, right? 'Cause if you don't, we can go somewhere else."

Chad gasped. "No!"

I laughed. "Relax, I love eggs."

Once inside, the aroma of frying eggs hit me in the face so powerfully, I had to step back in astonishment. Chad, of course, whiffed it in, exclaiming this was one of the smells he never got tired of. Which left me wondering what smells he _did_ get tired of, but I decided to leave it at that. When we were seated and handed three menus, Troy finally asked me what I knew had been on his mind since we left the radio station.

"So what didn't you like about the show?"

I smiled sympathetically at him. "I don't know. I guess I just don't really like the Rolling Stones or Van Halen... or maybe it's the music style."

"You don't like classic rock?"

"Well-"

"Gabriella, don't feel bad," Chad interrupted. "You're not the only one. I'm not a big fan myself. I really like Fall Out Boy or like... My Chemical Romance or something. But do you think Mr. Stubborn over here will play anything but that old stuff? No way."

I laughed and Troy glared at him. "Chad, 'Friends on Fire' is an all-classic rock station. When you get your own station, you can play whatever you want."

"So," I broke the argument between the two. "What do you recommend?"

"The Eggs-tra Egg Omelet," Chad replied automatically. "It's made with three eggs, peppers, onions, cheese, bacon bits, and ham. It's so good!"

Troy and I stared at him in awe. Troy cleared his throat. "Uh, or, if you want to be normal, the bacon and eggs are good."

I giggled. "Okay, sounds good."

After our orders were placed, Troy's face grew a sly grin. "Of course, you could probably order whatever you wanted. Chad's paying."

Chad frowned. "For eternity."

"Why?" I asked puzzled.

"Well, over the summer, you know the Fourth of July carnival the town holds in McMorrow Park?" Chad asked. I nodded. "Well I was working the ring toss booth, and this girl came up with a few of her friends and asked if she could play. She was so pretty; she had long black hair and these really gorgeous chocolate brown eyes-"

"Dude," Troy broke Chad out of his gaze. "On the subject, please?"

"Oh yeah, right. So she took three rings, stepped back behind the line, and three all three of them. And they all landed on the winning bottle with the little gold ring. I was so amazed 'cause she just did it with no effort whatsoever. I gave her the prize, she smiled and thanked me and then she was gone." Chad frowned, disappointedly.

"And that's why you're paying for breakfast forever?" I asked, still not comprehending their deal.

"Not exactly," Troy explained. "Lately, we've seen this girl a bunch of times, like at the mall or movie theaters or wherever. I told him he has to go talk to her, but he never does. So basically he just has to talk to her and when he does, we split the bill."

"Seems ridiculous to me," I commented, as the waitress returned with our meals.

"Not really, I think it's a good punishment." Troy laughed.

I looked down at my plate, which was so full of egg I didn't know where the plate started. A few pieces of bacon littered the outsides of the scrambled egg and I began to munch on them first. Once I'd finished them, the egg remained and Chad and Troy glanced in my direction, waiting for me to attack the eggs like they were eating theirs.

"Go ahead, Gabriella." Troy encouraged. "They're really good."

I smiled at him and forked a portion into my mouth. What could I say? It was just part of my new beginning.


	7. The Chemicals React

Heyyy guys! I missed this story! So I'm gonna update, k? Kay. So this chapter is one of my personal favorites. It's not biting and angsty like the first few. It's not silly and sarcastic like the last one (and your reviews were so funny, hahah. Eggs!) but it's romantic and analystic. Troy and Gabriella are just figuring out their feelings for each other. But don't think they'll get together right away... 'cause when do I ever let myself do that for you? Well if you've read 'I Want You to Want Me' than you know the answer is... NEVER! Ha ha ha. The song you should probably listen to to set the mood for this chapter is 'Chemicals React' by Aly and AJ. Not saying you have to, but it helps.

I don't own anything, of course. Not Sarah Dessen, 'Just Listen,' Dancing With The Stars or any of its professional dancers. Oh, I don't own a Wii either. So don't ask.

OH!!! I can't forget. Khali darling, I dedicate this chapter to you, dear. Oh, and I went to see Beowulf without you. It sucked. :(

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Chemicals React

You might say I was a whiz at chemistry.

I don't know, but for some reason chemistry was just my forte. I was pretty good at the composition, structure, and properties of matter. When I was five and all the girls in my class asked for Barbie's Dream House for Christmas, I asked for a chemistry set with all sorts of chemicals that I could mix together. Some people may think that's odd, but hey, it was my idea of fun.

Molecules and atoms intrigued me. I wanted to learn just how such little things could make up of everything in this whole world. Just how could two elements of hydrogen and one atom of oxygen make water? How, by sticking a red or blue litmus test strip into a liquid, could you find if the liquid was basic or acidic? It was quite fascinating, really. And this is why I was in AP Chemistry.

I was a genius when it came to scientific chemistry. But relationship chemistry? Not my strong point.

I had only been in two relationships beforehand. One was in eighth grade when I went out with Danny Gellar, a basketball player. He was really nice and had had a crush on me for a long time. So I agreed to go out with him and everything seemed to go okay. We were a really awkward couple, though, as I hadn't dated anyone before him but he had, and he wanted to do things that I'd never done before. I ended up breaking it off with him after about a month. I don't know, I guess we just didn't have enough in common to keep it going.

And then the second relationship, the one I had in my junior year, was a great one... at first. Sharpay had set me up with a guy she knew from summer camp, and he was really cute. His name was Jason Cross. He had shaggy dark hair that hung in his green emerald eyes and had a way with the ladies. But after a few months of dating him, I found him with Sharpay at the coffeehouse one morning _kissing_. I couldn't believe my best friend would do that to me, but I let it go. I knew it would be better to be friends with Sharpay than to be her enemy.

Now, I'm not so sure.

But like I said, I was horrible at relationships... and that's why I'm in so much trouble right now. Over the past few months, I've been harboring a little crush on Troy Bolton. This is crazy, isn't it? I mean, a year ago I didn't know he existed and now, because he's the only one who'll talk to me, I'm falling for him? I can't even begin to think of what would happen if we ever dated. It would be so awkward. But still...

No Gabriella, don't even go there.

Today, December 31st, Troy invited me over for a New Year's Eve party. I'm kind of excited, after all this is the first party I've been invited to since that horrible summer fiasco. As I make my way up to the front door of his house, I can already hear music in the background blasting. _Wow_, I thought. _That's some party!_ Ringing the doorbell, I shivered slightly in the cold and hugged my green pea coat closer to my torso. From inside I heard the pounding of feet on the hardwood floor, and the door flew open.

"Gabriella! Hi!" Kailey Bolton greeted me, out of breath as I could tell. "Come on in, Troy's been waiting for you."

As I stepped in the house, I could already tell I was in for a treat. Kailey was dressed in a semi-formal gown that reached her knees, deep maroon in color with sparkles along the hem and V neckline. She was wearing black high heeled shoes that made her at least an inch or two taller. Her hair was curled and done in a high manor and her eyelashes sparkled with glitter- totally fake. Her makeup was caked on her face I didn't even recognize her at first. I stared as she led me into the living room. Walking past the bathroom, which was marked 'Stars' Dressing Room', the strong scent of hairspray made me want to choke.

"Troy! Gabriella's here!" Kailey screeched over the top of the music I heard coming from upstairs. "Now we can start!"

I coughed. "Um wait, start? Start what?"

"Well," She began to explain, placing a hand upon her hip. "I got the Wii for Christmas and _Dancing With The Stars_! So I have a bunch of friends over and we're gonna have a competition. Troy promised he'd videotape it and you can host it!"

My mouth hung open._Thanks a lot, Troy_. "Oh. That sounds...fun."

Just then, a group of girls came into my view, all dressed like Kailey. There was a tall blonde one in a lime green dress that hurt my eyes, a short redhead with freckles wearing a turquoise dress, another blonde, this one shorter, wearing a red dress, and two brunettes, one very tall and in a black dress and the other not as tall and kind of chubby in a deep blue dress. I smiled at them when they waved, their heels clicking and clacking with the hardwood floor.

"Hey Gabriella," Troy greeted me from the top of the stairs, holding camera equipment and a microphone. The room was much quieter now, as I realized he'd turned off the music.

"Hi Troy," I replied uneasily, shooting him a look as the girls retreated back into the living room. "What did you agree to without my consent?"

He scratched the back of his neck, blushing slightly. "I just figured... I don't know. I really don't want to do this alone."

I laughed, slightly easing his embarrassment. "It's okay, Troy. I'll help you. I love this show."

Troy grinned and we walked into the living room, where the girls were already setting themselves up. He handed me the microphone and I giggled slightly, glancing up at the girls who were positioned at the top of the stairs. I turned back to Troy.

"So... what am I supposed to say?"

"Oh," He smacked his forehead, searching around for the cue cards. When he finally found them, he propped them up beside the camera for me to read. "This. Don't worry, I know when to change them."

Smiling nervously, I nodded. "Okay. When do you want to start?"

"When I say action," He laughed. "Alright... action!"

"Live from Hollywood! This is Dancing with the Stars!" I shouted, somewhat uneasily as the girls cheered from behind me. "Welcome everybody! I'm Gabriella Montez and tonight we have a very special show planned for you! So without further ado, let's bring out our stars!"

Troy reached out and whipped away the first cue card just as Kailey began walking down the stairs. I had to hold in the laughter as she flounced about. "Kailey Bolton."

She blew a kiss to the camera and the next girl came down, the tall brunette with the black dress. "Hannah Greene."

"Emily Bennett." The short redhead in the turquoise. "Stephanie Harmon." The tall blonde in the lime green dress that made my eyes vibrate.

"Ava McKay." The short blonde in the red dress. "Brooke Callahan." The chubby brunette in the dark blue dress who made googly eyes at Troy. I raised my eyebrows.

Troy chucked another cue card over his head. I grinned slightly as he rolled his eyes at the girls but gave me a thumbs up. "Last week, this fiery diva stole your heart with her sassy mambo. Let's see if she can do it again! It's Emily Bennett and her partner Tony Dovolani!"

The girls clapped and Troy called for a cut as the girls set up. I waited quietly with my microphone and got the Okay from Emily to begin. "Dancing the Quickstep, Emily Bennett and her partner Tony Dovolani."

Sitting beside Troy and turning off my mic, we watched as Emily tried to keep up with the dancing Tony on the screen. She got frustrated but tried so hard to keep with it. I glanced at him. "Hey Troy?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Did they really kick a girl off of this show?"

Troy laughed. "Yeah, they did."

"But... why? I mean, this is supposed to be fun. It's not the real thing."

"They don't see it that way, Gabriella."

After Bruno had given her a 7 and Carrie and Len gave her an 8, she stormed off the set. I retook my place. "Uh... Dancing the Jive, Kailey Bolton and her partner Maksim Chmerkovskiy."

"What a name, huh?" He joked.

I stared at him. "He's so cute."

Troy seemed to get defensive. "Him? He's not so much..."

I laughed and then clapped when Kailey received three perfect tens. The other girls grumbled something along the lines of 'It's not fair!' and 'That's 'cause she got the good guy!' "Dancing the Paso Doble, Hannah Greene and her partner, Derek Hough."

"After this one, I'm thinking a commercial break is necessary." Troy suggested.

"I totally agree."

* * *

While the girls hung out in the living room with their Doritos and water bottles (at room temperature, of course), Troy and I were at his kitchen table, listening to _I Love You More Than You'll Ever Know_ by the Blood, Sweat, and Tears and sharing a bowl of potato chips. I gotta say, it wasn't the most romantic setting, but the song... it had to be fate that it was on the radio at that moment. I mean, I'm not saying I love Troy, but I certainly like him. 

And I had some sort of feeling he felt that way too.

As I reached for a chip, so did he, and we were left with our hands touching, the warmth of his sending shivers up and down my spine. He laced his fingers through mine and gave my hand a squeeze as I smiled at him, showing him in every which way how grateful I was that he was there. And then, just as I looked away, he brought his other hand forward and cupped it under my chin, forcing me gently to look at him. His cobalt blue eyes turned a light cyan color with excitement and I marveled at how bright and beautiful they looked at that moment. He leaned in as did I and suddenly we were kissing. I closed my eyes and slid closer, both of my arms weaving around his neck as his hands rubbed my sides. The kiss deepened as he wrapped an arm around my waist, drawing me even closer-

"TROY!!!" Kailey wailed from the living room. We jumped apart, both glancing around and not daring to look the other in the eye.

"Damn it Kailey," Troy grumbled, standing and throwing the plastic chip bowl into the sink. He reached out a hand to me and I took it nervously. He gave me a reassuring smile and let go once I'd stood up.

"What the hell, Kay?" He asked once we'd reached the living room.

"We're ready to start again."

"Actually," Stephanie, the tall blonde, began. "We were just thinking. Shouldn't we switch partners and dances? Because you always seem to get the good guys and you always seem to get the good dances. You know I can't do the Foxtrot!"

"Maybe," Kailey began with just as much attitude. "You should practice more often. It's not my fault I'm a better dancer than you are!"

"A better dancer?" Stephanie cried, astonished. "Why would you think that?"

"Maybe it's because you have two left feet and are practically flat-footed!"

"Girls!" Troy sighed exasperatedly. "Can we stop fighting before we really hurt someone?"

Too late for that, however. Stephanie burst into tears on the spot and was crying uncontrollably on the couch nearby. Hannah and Kailey were yelling at the top of their lungs at each other while Emily and Brooke fought over who had a better outfit and dance. Ava, noticeably the peacemaker, walked over quietly to Stephanie and placed an arm around her, trying to placate her in any means necessary. I glanced at Troy in horror.

"Maybe... you should go." He suggested.

I nodded, still in shock that this had gotten so out of hand. "Are you sure you don't need any help cleaning up or anything?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I can handle it. It's only going to get worse."

He walked me to the doorway and helped me put on my coat. I grinned and gave him a hug. "Bye Troy, I'll see you Tuesday."

Troy was about to reply when there was a crash, a shriek, and a door slamming in the background. "Wish me luck, Gabriella."

I laughed to myself as drove home that night. But I still couldn't get my mind off of the kiss. It was so fiery and unexpected. I felt like I wasn't myself for a moment. I couldn't breathe or think, it was like all of the chemicals it takes for a relationship to work reacted at that very moment.

The magnetic force of my attraction to him kept pulling me in, deeper and deeper, closer and closer, until sanity was broken and we got caught up in the moment. It was somewhat scary, like it felt like everything was alright. The planets aligned, the moon was shining, a kaleidoscope of feelings spun out of control.

And just like that, watch the chemicals react.


	8. Broken Barrier

**Hellooooo guys. I'm on a roll, aren't I?? Two updates in one night!! I'm really tired though, so I don't have anything to say.**

**Except Tiff, I hope this inspires you. ;)**

**I don't own HSM, the characters, Just Listen, Sarah Dessen, or... Chinese Food. Hahaha. And Club Loco and the Chinese Emporium? Totally made up. **

* * *

Chapter Eight: Broken Barrier

After that unexpected kiss, I felt like my barrier was breaking.

Ever since my parents divorced a few years ago, and especially after the summer party, I put up a boundary around my life, to hopefully ward off any intruders I didn't want there. I never just let out my feelings like any normal person, because frankly, I didn't want them to know. Nobody knew anything about me, really. I figured, did it matter?

But now, I feel like my self-protecting barrier, my own little boundary is being slowly damaged. It's kind of like... the amniotic sac. I know this is a really gross thing to compare it to, but it just makes sense. The baby is protected from harm in this sac of fluid, and has nothing to worry about. No intruders, no problems, no worries. But then, when the end of the ninth month comes, the baby is forced into a world of hatred and violence, the end of the protective environment of home.

Not really the same thing, but hey, it makes sense.

It's late February now, and I was forced to get back to my Indoor Track & Field. The Triathlon was coming up in late May, and I had to get in shape. The Albuquerque Triathlon was something that I looked forward to every single year. It was a combination of swimming two and a half miles, biking one hundred and twelve miles, and running twenty-six miles. It's very hard, but so exhilarating for those who can endure it. I've never made it to the top ten, and always manage to place myself in either the eighteenth or seventeenth spot. Kelsi Nielson, my ex-friend, got all the way up to number six once.

She never did gloat in the past, but now since we're not friends anymore, she makes it so hard on me.

"One year, I was about fifteen, I think?" Kelsi giggled, a group of runners around her, practically worshipping the ground she walked on. "I placed sixth in the Triathlon. It was such an experience! Getting a gold ribbon instead of the silver one Gabriella got."

I breathed out huffily, ignoring the laughs Kelsi got while I tied the shoelace on my sneaker tighter. She shot me a biting look and turned away, the group of runners following her instantly.

I never thought I'd say this, or even think it for that matter, but right now, I really don't like Kelsi Nielson.

"Montez! Nielson! You two are running the 10k today! Gotta get you in shape for that contest!" Coach Miller called to us.

_Wonderful_, I thought. _I get to run ten kilometers with someone who hates me. What a great day._

"Gabriella, I just want to apologize now," Kelsi began as we started running.

This almost made me stop in my tracks. "What?"

"Yeah. I want to apologize in advance. For kicking your ass in that Triathlon!"

_Yeah right, Gabriella. Did you really think she was going to apologize for the months of hatred between you two?_

"Thanks, Kelsi. Whatever," I laughed bitterly, sprinting off ahead of her.

I really didn't need that crap now.

* * *

When I arrived home after school, the outside lights were on as were the kitchen ones. Now, my mother was away for the week at a spa in Palm Springs and Isabelle can't cook. Usually, she just spends all of her time in her room, and it's rare that we get an appearance. So I was somewhat worried as I parked my car in the driveway and hurried up the walk.

I didn't smell any food cooking, but I did hear the clicking and tapping of keys on a keyboard. Dropping my schoolbag next to the couch and tossing my keys on the side table, I slipped off my shoes and entered the brightly lit kitchen. Isabelle was seated at the kitchen counter, her light green Dell laptop sitting upon the counter and she was typing away. She was even dressed normally today, in her blue jeans and pink angora sweater, her hair pulled into a loose ponytail. She didn't notice as I walked in the room.

"Hey Is."

"Hi Gabriella. How was school?"

This miniscule conversation that happened between us was routine, but I wondered if I got Isabelle to break past her boundary, and if I looked through the revealing holes of my own, if I could get her to say more.

"Alright. What are you doing?"

"Miss Mayweather wants me to make a list of everything important or exciting that's happened since I was born." She groaned. "It's a long and tedious process, actually."

I sat down beside her in another stool. Glancing over at her computer, I noticed she had had a long list of things, and her cursor was resting under an underlined _13_.

"Do you remember anything important or exciting that happened to me when I was thirteen? You were like, what, ten?"

"Yeah, I was ten." I nodded in agreement. "Um... you got your first period."

Isabelle laughed, a sweet sound I hadn't heard in ages. "Brilliant." She typed it down immediately. "Had first menstrual experience. Anything else?"

"I can't believe you don't remember things from your own life," I joked lightly. "Didn't you get the lead in the musical or something?"

"Oh yeah!!" Clicking away, she smiled, remembering. "That was a good year. Oh, and Dad got that huge promotion, so we went on a cruise to Cozumel. Wow, I can't believe all these things happened."

"I know. It's been great." I suddenly glanced at the clock on the microwave, realizing I was starving. It was already six-thirty. "Is, did you eat?"

She stopped typing. "I had... a few crackers about ten minutes ago. You don't have to freak out about me, Gabriella."

"Chill, Is. I'm starving, so I was just wondering." I walked over to the telephone and began dialing. "I've been craving Chinese all day. What do you think?"

Her answer seemed reluctant, but she nodded. "That sounds good."

"Hi, I'd like to place an order... Mmhmm... The number is 876-9302... 56 Maple Lane... Yes, I'd like to order the beef lo mein, the sweet and sour chicken, and the chicken fried rice... Soy sauce would be wonderful..." I ordered over the phone, turning to Isabelle and mouthing the words, 'Anything else?'

A playful grin flickered across her face. "Extra fortune cookies."

Our food arrived less than twenty minutes later, and during our wait, I helped Isabelle get through her list of things she's done. We laughed and reminisced the whole time, and throughout this, I secretly thanked myself for breaking Isabelle's barrier. In fact, she even offered to pay.

The doorbell had rung a good five minutes ago, and I still hadn't received my food. Wandering into the foyer to see what could be taking so long, the Chinese delivery guy was someone I'd never expect.

"Troy?"

He glanced over at me and waved. "Hey Gabriella. How are you?"

"I'm fine," I answered, still eyeing him oddly. "You work for Chinese Emporium?"

"Well actually, I work for the pizza place next door. But the Chinese place was running low on delivery guys tonight, so... here I am." He laughed, folding the money Isabelle had paid him into his pocket. "Well thanks for your business, ladies. I'm sure Jon Cho will be glad to hear it."

I grinned. "Thanks Troy."

"No problem," Troy nodded towards me, then to Isabelle replied, "You seriously should check that site out, it's great."

"I will," She smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Oh and Gabriella," He stopped me, just before I closed the door. "My friend's band is playing at Club Loco tonight. Chad and I are going... do you want to come with us?"

"I'll see what's going on." I agreed.

"Great," He smiled. "Good night."

"Bye Troy."

"So you know that boy, huh?" Isabelle smiled at me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, he's... a friend."

She spooned some rice onto her plate. "Is he the one you kissed?"

I almost choked on my sweet and sour chicken, the sauce burning my throat. "What? How do you know about that?"

"Oh please," She waved her chopsticks at me. "When you came home on New Year's you were all, 'I can't believe that happened. I can't believe he kissed me,' while touching your lips. That gave it away."

"Jeez, I was in a daze," I whispered, taking a drink of water. "Well, yeah, he's the one. But... we haven't talked about it since. We just went back to being normal friends. I guess it was just a spur of the moment thing."

"Gabriella, the way he looked at you tonight... it was definitely not 'spur of the moment.'" Isabelle slurped a lo mein noodle into her mouth. "Besides, he asked you out tonight. That's gotta count for something."

"His friend is going; it's not exactly a date-like situation."

"Still," She protested. "I think you should go."

"And leave you here alone?"

This time it was Isabelle who choked. "Come on, Gabriella. I'm twenty years old. I can take care of myself. It's Friday night. Go have some high school partying fun."

Grinning like an over-eager child on Christmas, I gave my older sister a hug- something I haven't done since I was about eight years old. It took her a moment to respond, but once she did, it all felt right.

* * *

"Hey, you made it!" Troy called, waving me over to the booth he and Chad were seated at.

I shot them a half-smile and slid in next to Troy. "Hi guys. What's going on?"

"The band's going on in ten, and Troy and I are waiting for our drinks." Chad informed me.

"Alcoholic?" I asked alarmed.

Troy laughed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and giving them a squeeze. "Gabriella, we're not twenty-one."

"And sadly, my fake I.D. got revoked last weekend," Chad frowned. "So it'll just be Coke tonight."

"So how was your Chinese food?" Troy asked, removing his arm from my shoulders to sip the drink the waitress brought.

"Delicious," I responded. Chad gasped.

"Oh god, that's her!! She's the one!!"

Troy and I both glanced at him like he was crazy. "Um, who?"

"The girl from the carnival!" Chad explained in a harsh whisper. "The girl that, if I talk to her, could save me from paying for breakfast every weekend."

I turned around to see just who this girl was, and my eyebrows rose. She was definitely not who I was expecting. I whipped my head back towards Chad. "The girl you're talking about... is Taylor?"

"You know her? Oh my god, she has a name!! And it's Taylor! Taylor..." He looked towards me for help.

"McKessie." I filled in for him.

"Taylor McKessie. Taylor McKessie." He repeated. "Gabriella this is great!!"

"What do you mean?"

"You know her! That means I have an in!"

"What?!?" I shrieked, causing a few girls from the table behind us to glance over in annoyance.

"Well you know, you could introduce me." Chad said, swirling his straw around. "Oh please!!!"

"Chad, Taylor and I are really... not friends. She doesn't like me at all right now."

"But this would mean so much to me!! Gabriella, as a friend, I think you owe this to me!" He grasped both of my hands in his and squeezed them very hard. "Please?"

"Dude," Troy cut in. "You're scaring her."

"Well, I guess I could-"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!" Chad grinned. "I owe you- don't ever let me forget that."

I nodded as the two of us made our way to where Taylor and a couple of her friends were seated. The majority of the friends said something to Taylor before getting up and heading towards the restroom. I took a deep breath and sat down in front of her.

"Hi Taylor."

She looked at me as if I'd intruded her personal space. "Can I help you with something, Gabriella Montez?"

I sighed. "Look, I know you hate me, but-"

"Is that what you think?" She made me stop my words. "You think that I hate you?"

Having no reply, I shrugged. She shook her head. "Well, I don't know... I guess-"

"You don't know?" Taylor cut me off again. "Really."

"Gabriella! What a strange coincidence!" Chad's booming voice came through our conversation. "How are you? And who's this lovely lady you're sitting with?"

I had to hold back my laughter as I introduced them. "Chad Danforth, this is Taylor McKessie. Taylor, this is Chad."

She looked at me in confusion, as if she demanded we need to talk, not them. But I scooted out of the booth to make room for Chad. "I think you two will get along great."

Walking back to Troy, I knew Taylor was sending me daggers in her icy glare. But suddenly, I didn't really care. I sat back down, on the opposite side of Troy, and he smiled at my re-arrival.

"Hey. You introduced them?"

"Uh-huh. Taylor's not too thrilled." I added, glancing over at her. She seemed to be bored out of her mind as Chad rambled on and on about... whatever he talks about.

"So... what's up with you and Taylor? You said she doesn't really like you."

I gulped. "Um, you know... we just sorta... stopped being friends."

"Did it have something to do with that party?"

"I-"

"What happened at that party? You never told me."

"It just... It got... It went..."

"Was it something bad? Is that why you never talk about it?"

"Wait, she-"

"I bet Sharpay had something to do with it. Oh my god, did she-"

"You know what, I have to go home," I jumped up suddenly. "I forgot I uh... have a curfew."

And with that, I practically sprinted out of the club and into the cold frosty night. Unlocking my car, I threw myself inside and slammed on the gas, getting out of there my only concern. His questions... they kept coming and coming. Seeing Taylor again and her questions... my sister and I actually getting along. It was all happening way too fast for me.

But all the same, my barrier had been broken.

* * *

**Ooh, he's figuring some stuff out. And she's freaking out. So, that chapter where you all find out what happened to Gabriella is on its way. But, don't think it'll be next...**


	9. History Repeating

**I'm sorry guys, I really am. I knew just what was going to happen in this chapter, but I didn't really know how to organize it. But with a little push from myeveryday1993, I really got to working on this chapter. Thank you very much! So I'm sorry for the delay, and let's see how this goes. **

**Guess what?? I don't own anything! Oh wait, that's not new information, is it?**

* * *

Chapter Nine: History Repeating

I had the weirdest feeling that history was repeating itself.

Ever since my situation at Club Loco, with Troy so close to figuring out what happened, I hadn't talked to him. It was just like after we'd kissed on New Years. We never talked about it, and still haven't to this day. And the week after it had happened was spent in a cold silence between us. Now, it seemed like that was what was happening all over again.

I was afraid to talk to him. There, admittance was the first step. I just didn't want to relive that night again. Although what he'd heard about me was far worse than what actually happened, I just didn't want to go there. I simply could not tell him. Not yet. Not now.

But here it was again. History repeating. The moment that changed my social status had returned. But this time, it took to a new victim, and the situation had been altered, not the same.

Kelsi Neilson.

"Did you hear about Emily Carter's party?"

It was four-thirty p.m. on Monday, April seventh and I was currently lacing up my sneaker beside the track. Coach Miller says that I'll be suited enough for the triathlon and that I might even make the top ten this year. That's saying a lot, seeing as I've never made it past the low thirties. A few feet away from me stood Jessica Taylor and Madison Connor, the two biggest gossip girls in the school. I rolled my eyes, taking a gulp of water and thinking nothing of their worthless conversation.

"No, I was in Santa Fe with my parents all weekend," Jessica shook her head, her honey golden ponytail swishing from side to side. "What happened?"

"Well," Madison began, her voice rising for effect. "From what I heard, it was _just_ as bad as this summer. I was outside, so I didn't see it, but Brooke Asher said that about halfway through the party-"

She stopped and they both glanced over at the entrance to the track when the gate rattled. Kelsi walked in as everyone eyed her in disgust. I had no idea why they were acting this way, because just last week she had them following her around like paparazzi. Her auburn hair was down, covering her tear-stained face. The bright brown eyes which were usually gleaming were dull today, glossy and puffy. Tossing her track bag down, she slumped onto a bench- away from the group- and began tying her sneakers.

"I can't even_believe_ she bothered to show up today," Madison sneered, turning back to Jessica.

"Why? What'd she do?"

I though this wasn't my problem. I first checked my phone for messages, however I didn't have any. Then I retied my shoelaces and took another sip of water. But still, I couldn't help but actually want to here what happened. After all, since no one talked to me, I never got any gossip anyway. The only way I'd find something out was to eavesdrop. So that's exactly what I did.

"She hooked up with Jason Cross last night," Madison whispered to Jessica, though it was obvious she wanted Kelsi to hear her. "In Emily's parents' bedroom. And Sharpay caught them."

_Oh no_, I thought. This could not be happening.

"No way!! Really?" Jessica's eyes bulged. "Are you for real?"

"Uh-huh," Madison assured her. "Brooke was right outside the door, so she heard strange noises coming from it. She told Emily and Emily said that if some couple was having sex in her parents' bed she was going to kick them out. Right when Emily opened the door, Sharpay was walking by the room and she _freaked _out."

"Oh god, what did Jason do?"

Madison shrugged. "What could he do? He apologized, but Sharpay wouldn't have it. She did say she was sort of suspecting something lately. Like, whenever Jason was around Kelsi, she'd act all weird and flirty."

My heart was pounding in my chest as I listened to this conversation. It sounded all too real.

"Poor Sharpay," Jessica sympathized, placing her hand over her heart. "She's had this happen to her way too many times."

"I know," Madison agreed. "Those two were supposed to be best friends. You really can't trust anybody anymore, can you?"

As she spoke these words, the two of them glanced at me. I smirked. "Funny, really funny," and took off running.

It seems I was not alone in the isolated world I stranded myself in.

* * *

Jason Cross was a god.

He looked as if he'd been stripped off of an Abercrombie poster. His muscles were completely toned and defined, showing through anything he wore. The brown shaggy hair he possessed was long and thin, feeling so soft through your fingers as you ran your hand through his hair. His eyes were so brown and intense that after just looking into them for a few moments you had to look away. His reputation was somewhat poor, because he was an intense serial dater. But still, knowing that, every girl lined up to date him, even though he was a jerk. They liked his looks, his personality, his everything. He was perfect, he was an athlete, and he was everything every girl wanted.

And that's why no one could have him but Sharpay.

A few years after I discontinued being friends with Taylor and started hanging out with Sharpay, we attended this party after the football team had won the championship finals. I had dragged Kelsi along with me, even though I knew for a solid fact that Sharpay didn't like her very much. But Kelsi was new and I thought she needed some time out to get herself socialized. Well it had worked, and Sharpay did not enjoy the fact that attention was not solely based on her anymore.

"I can't believe you brought that girl with you, Gabriella," She scowled, drinking a beer she'd stolen from the refrigerator.

I sipped my own. "Sharpay, she's new to the school and I thought it would be a good opportunity for her to make some friends. High school would suck if you didn't have any friends."

"Yeah, well it worked," Sharpay sighed. "Nobody's paying attention to us anymore."

When she said us, I knew she meant her. She was used to being the center of attention. "Well maybe it's time for someone else to have the limelight, Sharpay. We can't always be the stars."

She glared at me. "Gabriella! Whose side are you on?"

"What do mean? Yours or mine? Because I'd kinda like to be on my-"

"No," She interrupted. "Ours or that girl's."

"Her name's Kelsi. I thought I told you that."

"Ugh," Sharpay groaned, throwing her empty beer bottle onto the table next to her. "I don't care what her name is. I'm going to go find someone who'll want to be the center of attention with me. Want to come?"

"Actually, I'm going to-" I began.

"Whatever."

A few hours later, however, we really needed to get going. I hadn't seen or heard from her since that talk, and nobody seemed to know just where she was. I searched outside, inside, and most of the rooms in the house, before I saw her sneak into a bedroom. I knocked on the door.

"Sharpay, we need to go."

No answer. I didn't hear anything inside the room, so I figured she was alone. Knocking again, I sighed. "Sharpay, I know you're mad at me, but the silent treatment is so kindergarten. Can we please just go?"

Still no answer. Glancing at my watch, I realized Kelsi had already missed her curfew, and if we stayed any longer I was going to miss mine as well. Deciding to just physically get her, I opened the door, which was unlocked, thankfully. "Sharpay, we really need to-"

My mouth dropped in surprise and I stopped talking. Sharpay was pressed up against the far wall with a guy pressed right up against her. One of his hands was working her bra while the other felt up her thigh. They were attached at the lips, her hands running through his hair while he continued to feel up my best friend. Startled, I let the door slam against the wall and they barely jumped apart. When the guy turned around, I learned it was Jason Cross.

"We're kind of busy at the moment, so if you don't mind shutting the door..." His lips were on her collarbone again.

"I-I," I started, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry. I just-"

"Go home, Gabriella." Sharpay shot out. "Just go home."

So I did. There was no way I was going to object to her in that state. I tried calling her later that night, but I didn't get an answer. I tried again the next morning and still no answer. Eventually, I did get a hold of her, and all she wanted to talk about was Jason Cross. How he was 'amazing and sexy, a really good kisser, he played guitar and he was a senior.' We were sophomores, and I thought it was just a little bit odd. But I shrugged it off simply because she was happy.

Although, I wasn't really sure if I felt the same way about him. Sure, he was moderately good looking. And yes, he could play football and the guitar and he was two years older than us. But still, I thought his face was disproportionate. And he was the punter on the team, not the star player. And his band? It was a high school band that played at school dances... truth be told, they weren't very good. And it was always awkward when she left the two of us alone to chat, because he was really intense and standoffish, making the silence between us completely unbearable. In fact, I even set off to avoid him at times. But I kept all of this to myself as I watched Sharpay gloat in happiness.

While I was busy avoiding him, other girls were still throwing themselves at him, making dating Jason Cross a full-time job for Sharpay. There always rumors, and the vicious cycle of them dating: Jason interacts with any type of girl who thinks it counts as flirting, rumors start, Sharpay goes after the girl, then after Jason, they argue profusely, break up, then get back together. And on and on and on. Once I'd actually told her I didn't understand why she put up with him, and Sharpay's only response was a snort and,

"Of course you don't, Gabriella. You've never been in love."

So I'd sit in her car while she chased down some poor innocent girl, yelled at her and publicly humiliated her until making her vow and swear to stay away from _her_ boyfriend. From that point on, said girl would be called a 'slut' and 'whore' in the hallway and receive terrible death glares from Sharpay. She wanted him all to herself; another girl couldn't even look at him without questioning. And when I asked her why, she replied,

"You know Jason Cross. He could have any girl he wanted. But he chose me and there's no way some bitch is going to change that."

Only a year later, it would be me put into that place. And neither of us had ever seen it coming.

* * *

Silence.

It was fourth period on the eighth now. I was sitting in a secluded part of the library, trying hard to study from my exam on _Pygmalion_, but clearly not succeeding. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the sight before my eyes. Two tables away sat Kelsi, looking nervous but slightly confident at the same time. The table next to her pointed and snickered, whispering behind their hands and trying to be secret about it.

"I can't believe she did that."

"I know, to poor Sharpay? Of all people!"

"She's just like that slut Gabriella Montez!"

"Weren't they friends awhile back?"

"Well they better be now, 'cause bitches and whores should stick together."

I sighed. Of course they would bring me into this. No one believed me when I told them the real story. But as this crossed my mind, I had a shocking realization. Maybe what happened with Kelsi and Jason _hadn't_ actually happened. Maybe nobody was listening to the real story from Kelsi herself. Maybe Sharpay had spread the story before Kelsi got a word out, just like she'd done to me. I glanced over at Kelsi, who gathered up her books and walked by the table of whispering girls, knocking some of their books to the ground. They sneered at her and she only smiled smartly.

"Oh look, seems like you've dropped some of your things. Better watch where I'm going next time."

She hurried out of the library and the girls just scoffed, leaning over to pick up their things.

"Slut!"

"How dare she talk to us like that! After what she did!"

I just smiled to myself. At least someone had the courage to do what I really should be doing. Getting back to my play and notes, I studied hard. The names, occupations, histories... everything just molded together. As I began making a study guide, a dark shadow cast over my sheet of loose leaf paper. Glancing up, I saw Taylor standing beside me in an old Led Zeppelin concert t-shirt I knew had to be Chad's.

"Hi Gabriella. Listen, Troy just wanted me to ask you if you were okay."

When I didn't reply, she went on. "It's just, he hasn't seen you since that night at the club, which was like two months ago, and he's kinda worried."

I blinked, in deep wonder of why she was even talking to me. Fingering her t-shirt, Taylor half-smiled. "Chad wants to know too. He wanted me to thank you for introducing him to me. He's kind of a bonehead at times, but... he can be really sweet."

I just nodded, still not totally understanding the situation at hand. She sighed. "Look, you know where to find Troy, okay? Talk to him when you're ready. He... he misses you."

And with that, she walked away, into the reference section of the library to find some encyclopedia or something. I smiled, and then frowned again, knowing just what I had to do. It was going to happen sooner or later whether I liked it or not. There was no avoiding this turn of events, even if I tried my hardest.

I had to tell Troy.

Thinking over this chain of events, I realized just how weird it was. The return of Jason Cross. Kelsi and Jason, whether it was a rumor or if it had happened. Sharpay fuming with rage. Kelsi slowly becoming an outcast, being called a slut and whore in the hallways.

It truly was history repeating.

* * *

**Okay, two things. Yes, I know Sharpay/Jason is weird. But I've already used every other character, and you have to remember that they are not the Disney characters. They aren't like their equals in the movie, so it shouldn't be too weird. And don't think you've got Gabriella all figured out already. Because that's not exactly what happened...**


	10. Remember

**The moment you've all been waiting for...**

**I own nothing. Thanks. :) **  


* * *

Chapter Ten: Remember...

I was being forced to remember that night.

After it had happened, I locked it away into my memory, forcing it under a black sheet of darkness and vowing never to relive it. Unfortunately, Sharpay made my life miserable from the day after to this present day, and I couldn't revel in self-pity shamelessly. I hadn't told anyone what _really_ happened that night; not Isabelle, not my mother... no one knew what really happened between Jason and I. But everybody thought they had the exact picture.

Sharpay had told everyone, since she was dating Jason, that he and I had snuck off into a room together. She said that I was drunk and that Jason asked if we should do this, because of his and my relationship with Sharpay, but I had just laughed him off and told him that Sharpay and I weren't really that close. The image was that he led me to his bed and we were making out profusely, before it got really hot and heavy, and we decided to undress. Right as he was about to 'make his move' on me, the door swung open and she was there, fuming with rage. Jason happened to blame it all on himself, but Sharpay refused to let him take the heat for what was clearly 'my problem.' That's when she exploded on me and promised to make my life a living hell. If you asked anyone in this school what had happened that night, this is the story you'd get.

But it's not true.

Only Jason and I know what truly happened. Of course, he would never take my side, because he was Sharpay's beau, her boyfriend who'd do _anything_ to have her. But if you cornered him and threatened him with his life, you just might get the truth out of him. You would probably be sworn to secrecy, because god forbid the truth actually circulates. And now, a few days after Taylor let me in on Troy's feelings, as I'm walking to music room to find him, I'm going to prove everyone wrong. That what they heard was _not_ how it went down. Because everyone deserves to know the truth.

Even Sharpay.

I knocked softly on the door to the music hall, and Troy looked up from his mountain of CDs. "Hey Gabriella; I haven't talked to you in a long time."

Walking over to him, I sat down slowly beside his chair. "Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry."

He just shrugged, turning back to his cases. "It's alright. I knew you'd come back eventually. It seems like an endless cycle with you."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. Was he saying what I thought he was saying?

This time, he turned to look at me, placing the latest cased CD on the top of the pile. "I don't know, Gabriella. It's kind of like... when we first started talking. You and I were sharing our life stories practically, and then I asked a question you didn't want to answer, and you fled. You avoided me for a few weeks, but then came back acting like nothing happened. Then... New Years when I kissed you. I really didn't think that was that bad, Gabriella, but I don't know. You must've, because we've never talked about it since."

I bit my lip, looking away. This was totally not what I expected.

"Oh and we can't forget that night at Loco," Troy continued. Even though I'd looked away, I knew his eyes were still on me. "There had to be something wrong with what I'd asked. Because you just ran out of there like your house was on fire. But now here you are, back again for one more shot. What's going on Gabriella? Is it me? Is there a reason why you keep fleeing from our conversation every time it gets too deep?"

Sighing, I finally looked back at him. The deep cyan blue of his eyes was sparkling with concern as he awaited an answer to at least one of his questions. "Yes, Troy. There is a reason. And in the past, I was too afraid to talk about it. But now, I've decided that you have a right to know. You've got to know the truth."

Troy adjusted so he was sitting in a more comfortable position. "Okay. Go for it."

"It's about the party."

He smiled. "You never did tell me what happened."

"Well be prepared, it's a long story."

* * *

"Wow, this is some party."

It was late August, maybe the twenty-seventh, the twenty-eighth, I wasn't really sure. With all the excitement of summer that is always in the air, nobody kept track of the date anymore. I was dressed in my denim miniskirt and hot pink sequined camisole, a white crop top over my torso. Sharpay was clad in a white ruffled skirt with a yellow short-sleeved shirt, a white lacy cami underneath. She stepped carefully with her perfectly manicured feet up the walkway to Jason's house. I followed behind her, as always.

"Yeah, well Jason said this was the perfect way to end the summer," She replied, holding the door open for me.

The party was insane- cheerleaders made out with basketball team members on the couch while others danced drunkenly in the middle of the room to the music provided. Beer was stacked to the ceiling on a table nearby, and Kelsi shouted both of our names as she hurried over to us, dodging groups of cliques that mingled with each other incessantly. Sharpay smiled slightly; her relationship with Kelsi was strengthened to a point where she no longer hated her, and was just starting to accept our companionship with her. I waved her over, and she finally made it to us, breathing heavily from the running, and I'd guessed, from the alcohol consumption.

"What took you so long?" She asked, finishing the rest of her cup and tossing it behind her.

"Gabriella got held up at home," Sharpay shot me a secretive glance. I smiled gratefully. She was the only one who knew about Isabelle. "But anyway, where's Jason?"

Kelsi shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't seen him."

Sharpay shook her head and brushed past us, seeking out to find him immediately. I laughed silently and turned to Kelsi. "Come on, let's go circulate."

"They have a pool table in the back room. I think Ethan Averson and Brett Landon are playing, but we could always play with four."

I grinned. "Let's do it."

For a few hours, we played pool against the two boys who were in our grade, and made fast friends. Brett really took to liking Kelsi, as he flirted with her and left to get both of them drinks, not bothering to ask Ethan or me if we wanted anything. I thought Ethan was really cute, honestly. Much cuter than Jason Cross, and I thought to myself, _Finally, a guy that Sharpay hasn't liked or dated_. At one point, we couldn't figure out who had scored the point, and that was crucial to the ending result. He just smiled placed a chalk mark next to my name.

"We'll call it a tie."

I just laughed. "But then the game still isn't over!"

"Well, we're out of Billiard balls," Ethan reasoned. "So, it's going to have to end that way."

"Alright, if that's the way it has to be."

"Hey, where'd Brett and Kelsi go?" He asked suddenly as we were leaving the room.

"I'm not sure," I answered, glancing down the hallway. "I'll look for them."

"Meet me back here after?"

"Sure," I smiled a toothy grin, heading into the main room. I spotted Sharpay sitting in an armchair in the corner looking extremely glum. Sitting beside her, she sighed.

"What's up, Sharpay?"

"I can't find him."

This time, I sighed. "He's here. I don't know where, but he's here."

"Whatever. This is so like him. He makes me go all over God's creation looking for him and then he shows up out of nowhere and acts like nothing ever happened."

"He's an ass, Sharpay, and you know that. You shouldn't have to take this," I advised.

She sipped the beer in her right hand, her peachy lipstick painting the rim. "But I love him, Gabriella. I do, I really love him."

Turning my head, I rolled my eyes. I was so sick of hearing that. "I know you do. Hey, have you seen Kelsi?"

She waved her hand like it was no big deal and went back to her bottle. I groaned, standing and leaving her to wallow in her self pity. Glancing around the room and squinting a little to help my vision, I still could not find Kelsi. I found a room along the side of the hallway and slipped inside.

"Kelsi?"

As I stepped into the brink of the room, a wave of fear passed through my body. I had the foreboding sense that something wasn't right. The darkness of the room burned my retinas, and the atmosphere was so stuffy and humid that I could barely even breathe. The air was musty and had a stale scent as I walked cautiously through the room. I heard what I thought were footsteps and reached back for the doorknob, but somehow it wasn't there. All I felt underneath my fingers was the cool wall, contrasting greatly to the hot room. Something rustled behind me and I knew I wasn't alone.

"Kelsi?!?"

"Shh, Gabriella," The voice came, dark and deep sounding. "It's only me. No need to worry."

I continued to step backwards, hoping that if I could get to the wall I could find the door and flee the scene. However, whoever this was in the room with me was right behind me, and I crashed into him. I was afraid to find out just who was going to keep me hostage in this room, but I turned around slowly, bracing my self for the revelation. The light streaming in from the hallway caught his face, and I could see it was none other than Jason Cross. Gasping, he slammed the door shut and lunged for me, knocking me down with full force and all of the air being sucked out of my lungs.

My shoulders were digging into the ground as he piled himself on top of me, ripping at the buttons of my crop, and throwing it across the room. I tried to fight back, but all of those years of playing football and weightlifting obliterated my chances at holding him off. He slipped his hands up my shirt and began feeling my breasts, as I scratched and clawed at his arms to let me be. Slipping off the camisole, he began aiming lower and I screamed.

"Stop it!! Jason, what are you-"

He clapped a hand over my mouth so hard I tasted blood. His hands smelled like sweat and burned as they met my cool skin. I could feel his hands fumbling under the hem of my skirt and he grumbled when he realized he hadn't un-zippered his own jeans. Clenching my legs together, I was kicking in any place I could reach and holding my arms firmly in front of me, but he only smirked and responded by sliding his jeans down to his knees and shoving my hands out of the way, so rough I cried out in pain. I gasped as he slid my skirt up past my waist and traced his fingers along the elastic rim of my underwear. Struggling and begging for him to stop, I continued to fight back as much as I could, but I was weakening, and there wasn't much more that I could take. Jason ripped my underwear down, lifted my leg and hovered over me.

And as I twisted desperately against him and he held me firmly in place, the door crashed open.

A glimmer of light beamed over us before we got the entire limelight. Jason got up and redressed himself, acting as if nothing had gone wrong. I had managed to slide my skirt back down and readjust my underwear and camisole, but the white crop top seemed to be missing. My muscles ached and I had bruises on every visible part of my body, but other than that, I was okay.

That is, until I saw Sharpay.

"What is going on?"

I looked at Jason, but he had his eyes on Sharpay. "I don't know, she was just here and..."

"Gabriella! You told me you didn't know where Jason was!" She shrieked, the crowd behind her growing.

"I-I-," I stammered, but I really didn't know what to explain.

"One of you better tell me what's going on _right now_," Her voice took an ultimate frightening tone on the last two words and Jason walked towards her.

"Babe, you know I would never cheat on you. I was waiting for you and then she came up here... I don't know what she was thinking."

Sharpay glanced at me and I stared right back. She _had_ to see that he was lying this time. I wasn't like one of those girls we'd chased back then, who'd only been flirting with Jason Cross. I was her best friend. And I was bruised from her rapist boyfriend. She honestly had to see that. She looked away, her eyes narrowing at the ground and I truly thought she was going to end it with him then. How could I ever think something like that? Especially in this situation.

"You _slut_!" She screamed at me, her voice rising in decibels only reached by rainforest birds.

Looking back at this moment, I know it was stupid of me to ask, but I'd actually said, "What??"

"You fucking whore!!" Sharpay yelled, getting into my face. "I can't believe you would do this to me! How could you?"

"What are you talking about?" I ridiculed. "I didn't do anything!!"

"Oh yeah, okay," Sharpay nodded sarcastically. "You didn't do anything, right. That's not what I saw!! You think you can just fuck my boyfriend and I won't find out? How stupid are you Gabriella??"

Hot tears began to sting in my eyes as the crowd expanded, watching the catfight between us. "I didn't even-"

"What's going on?" Kelsi asked, appearing through the crowd.

I hated Kelsi now. Why couldn't she have been the one in the room? None of this would have ever happened.

"Your friend's a slut, that's what," Sharpay answered for me.

"I am not! That's not even what happened!" I insisted. "Sharpay, if you'd just listen to me for one-"

She threw up her hands. "I don't want to hear it Gabriella! Get out of my face!"

I stumbled through the crowd, thoroughly embarrassed for the rest of my life. Sharpay held my crop top, my favorite shirt, in her hands.

"Be prepared for your life to be a living _hell_," She screamed and then, with the greatest of ease, she tore my shirt in half.

And that was the end of my social life.

* * *

I finished the story and looked to Troy for his feedback. He looked dumbfounded and was taking deep breaths like he was the one in the story. I sighed, fingering the fabric of my shirt beneath my fingers as I awaited Troy's response to my shocking story.

"Wow, Gabriella," Troy started. "Just... wow."

"Yeah," I replied sadly. "I know."

"You've never told anyone what really happened?"

"You're the only one who knows."

He smiled. "I'm glad you trust me."

I nodded. "I really do."

And just like that, I felt like this huge weight had been lifted off of my chest. Suddenly, all of the menacing voices in my head stopped, chaos in my brain ceasing and the fear of telling someone finally gone. Troy had probed into dangerous territory when he asked if there was something wrong. There was no way it could have been shortened or cut out, and he had to get the entire picture. He had to take her side. It was such a horrific story and I knew how hard it was to hear.

But as hard as it was to hear, it was even more painful to remember...

* * *

**I apologize for the strong language. I never say the 'F' word, but Sharpay was just so mad...**


	11. Conformity

**Hey guys. So glad you liked the last chapter, 'cause rape is not an easy thing to write. Second, this is the second to last chapter in this story. Meaning, (yes) there is only one more chapter after this. Sad, I know. But I have SUCH a good story idea in mind for my next task, plus I've got the one-shot collection and the parody sequel with Khali (yay!). No school this week, so this will probably be updated and finished by the end of this week.**

**Maybe.**

**I really don't own anything. Sorry to disappoint. **

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Conformity

A huge weight had been lifted off of my chest, and the level of conformity was evening out.

I was no longer hiding anything from Troy, and it felt wonderful to be open and honest with him all the time. Our relationship was budding, even though we still haven't shared the odd kiss since New Years. Taylor and I were slowly healing our friendship, even though I don't think the strong relationship we had when were younger will come back. Isabelle and I are near best friends now, and her therapy was working so well it was near complete. She even cooked now, exchanging recipe upon recipe with mom, and was so much happier now that her wave of depression had passed. And Kelsi and I? Well, that's a funny story actually.

Today was May fourth, a Wednesday, and I'm in the library, sitting in a hard wooden chair and filling out my Spanish vocabulary. I was dressed in a denim miniskirt, the heat too unbearable for May, and a pale blue tank top, my hair in a low ponytail tied at the side of my neck. As I was conjugating my irregular preterite verbs, I see Kelsi out of the corner of my eye. She was wearing plaid Bermuda shorts and a pink polo, her hair curled and resting gently on her shoulders. I glanced at her, and, from the many times she's snubbed me, looked away instantly out of reflex. She walked over and took the seat across from me.

"Gabriella... I need to talk to you."

"Talk," I said shortly, not looking up for a moment.

"First I want to apologize. We were such good friends... and I took Sharpay's side instead of yours. I'm so sorry."

"Are you sure you're not just saying this because Sharpay's disowned you and found a new best friend? You don't want to be an outcast like me, right?" I shot back snottily. I really wasn't up for dealing with crap today.

Kelsi closed her eyes temporarily. "Okay... I deserved that. But really, Gabriella, I'm really sorry. Sharpay is just a selfish stuck-up bitch who is out to get people who disagree with her. And... I know what happened between you and Jason."

This time, I looked up. "The truth?"

"Yeah."

"Because all anyone knows around here are lies."

"No... it happened to me too."

"I thought so," I responded quietly. "He didn't... do it, did he?"

Kelsi bit her lip before nodding. "Why? Didn't he do it to you?"

I shook my head vigorously. "He never made it that far. He really raped you?"

She nodded again. "Yeah. And no one would believe me. So I'm trying him in court."

My eyes bulged. "Seriously?"

"Uh-huh. And well... I was wondering if you wanted to be there too... to make a statement. 'Cause you know, he did it to you too."

I didn't respond. He didn't actually rape me, though he came pretty close. I just swallowed hard as she passed me a business card.

"This is my attorney's number. Call her if you decided to come." Kelsi gave me a smile before standing and pushing in her chair neatly. She walked away and was about to leave the library when she called out,

"You don't have to do it, Gabriella. But it could make him stop."

And with that, she pushed the door open and disappeared into the hordes of students in the passing hallway, her auburn curls bouncing on her shoulders as she made her way to her next class. I sighed, picking up the card and reading the contents over and over again. _Heather Millington: Attorney At Law_. _337-9824._ I could call her, tell her everything that happened that night in great detail, and help stop Jason Cross in his raping path. Or I could shrink back, keep to myself, and continue to be isolated and berate myself like I have been for the past several months.

I knew what I had to do.

* * *

That night, my father decided to pay us a visit. I see him every few weeks, but out of spontaneity he showed up at our house tonight, a few hours after I'd gotten home from school. He had presents for Isabelle and I - a new CD for me, and a DVD for Isabelle- and came with a bunch of stories about his travels. Mom was a little annoyed that he arrived unannounced and technically uninvited, but my sister and I were very excited to see him. Especially Isabelle. She'd been in the kitchen all afternoon cooking this new meal, and was overjoyed to learn we had a new addition to the family table.

"Isabelle cooks now?" My father asked me quietly with surprised eyes.

I laughed. "Yeah she does. Most of the stuff she makes is really good."

About a half hour later, she called out to us that she was finished and dinner had been served. Resting on the top of our oak table was a large bowl of garden salad, the green lettuce crisp and thin, the way she liked it. I noticed there were no tomatoes- she was allergic- and the croutons and carrots were both cut so thin I didn't think we'd even be able to eat them. Sitting beside the salad was a platter of rice with five chicken cutlets on top. Carrots and mushrooms were resting beside them, and a thin savory sauce was drizzled on top. It looked absolutely delicious, but my father looked apprehensive.

"What is this?" He asked, sitting and watching nervously as Isabelle scooped some on to his plate.

"Crock-pot Spanish Chicken," She answered matter-of-factly. "It's really good, dad. Just eat it."

He forked some into his mouth and winced. But then after some chewing and swallowing he grinned. "This is great!"

Isabelle smiled back triumphantly. "I told you."

A few minutes into our conversation, I took a gulp of my water and a deep breath. I was ready to tell my family what had happened this summer. "Mom? Dad?"

"Yes Gabriella?"

"I was... almost raped this summer."

My father choked on his chicken while my mother clanged her fork against her porcelain plate. Isabelle glanced at me with wide eyes. "What?!?"

I proceeded in telling them the complete story while they recovered and I continued eating. They were pretty much silent throughout the whole thing, my dad shaking his head sadly while my mother's eyes filled with tears. Isabelle just ate her chicken quietly, nodding now and then. I then told them why I wasn't friends with Sharpay or Taylor or even Kelsi anymore, and this pretty much shocked them to no extent. I told them about Troy, and how Taylor and I were somehow repairing our battered friendship. And of course, I mentioned the court date and Kelsi's own experience.

"Well hun, of course you have to do it," My mother said defiantly. "You can't just let this Jason guy keep going with his antics."

Nodding, I forked another bite of salad into my mouth. "I know. I just have to call the attorney."

My father looked at me still, his face concerned and a little disappointed. "Sweetheart, why didn't you tell us about this?"

I shrugged. "What could you have done?"

"We would've done something."

I considered this later after we'd finished dinner and were now washing the dishes and silverware. They _could've_ done something, couldn't they have? I don't really know why I hadn't considered this before. I dried another plate, handing it to my mother to put it away. We had a system here- Isabelle washed, I dried, mom put away. My father just stood by awkwardly, not wanting to disturb the new family routine he'd been missing out on. Isabelle turned off the sink and drained it, handing me the last dish and drying her hands. She turned to the coat closet in the hallway and opened it, pulling out a raincoat- it was coming down really hard outside- and putting it on over her t-shirt.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously, handing my mother the plate.

"Oh, to the coffee house to meet some friends," She answered, slipping on her clogs. I nodded, turning back to the dishes. "Do you... want to come?"

I looked back at her, a hopeful look upon her face. "Really?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun."

"Well, they are your friends. I couldn't impose."

Isabelle gave me a look. "Come on, Gabriella. You couldn't impose on anything. Please come? I'll buy you a latte. You know you love those."

I did. Glancing back at my mother, she just smiled. "Well, if you don't mind finishing the dishes-"

"Not at all, dear. Go have fun! Your father can help me with these."

So my sister and I headed off into the rainy night, hanging out just like old times. However, upon entering this cozy little coffee shop, I immediately noticed something out of the ordinary was happening. There was a small little stage set up near the front of the room and there were various acts being put on. At the moment, a juggler was in the middle of juggling four bowling pins, five plates, and a baby doll. My eyes widened as I turned to Isabelle.

"How often do you do this?"

She took both my and her coats and hung them on a knob by the door. "Not too often. Mayweather introduced it to us and I thought it was cool."

"What's your talent?"

This time, she laughed. "I don't have one. I just come to watch."

I nodded as she left to get our coffees. Just as the juggler finished his act and an artist entered, Taylor walked up to me, surprised at my presence. "Hey."

"Hi," I replied, still not sure of what to say to her.

"How are you?"

I continued to stare at her, dumbfounded at her sudden urge to talk to me. "Fine."

"What's your problem, Gabriella?" She huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "Why are you acting like a dog who's about to be scolded?"

"Well I'm just surprised you want to talk to me, okay? You've hated me for so long that-"

"Oh my god, Gabriella," She cut me off. "Again with that? You really think I've hated _you_ for this whole time?"

I nodded. "You've hated me since that summer with Sharpay."

"No I haven't. _You_ are the one who blew me off. _You_ are the one who hurt my feelings. You. You. _You_."

I gulped. She did have a point.

"We were best friends. We had been since we were born, practically. And then... you just cut me out of your life, like this bond meant nothing. How did you want me to react to that, Gabriella? Seriously!"

"I tried to talk to you, Taylor. But you wouldn't listen to me."

"Yeah, the next day. I was pissed and upset. But that was the only time you tried. You just gave up on me and never looked back." Taylor explained dejectedly. "You never called, you never bothered. You were the one who hated me, Gabriella. Not the other way around."

I looked down at my hands for a long time before glancing back at her. Her stance hadn't changed. "I'm really sorry, Taylor. But... I've never hated you."

She laughed sadly. "It sure seemed like it. You'd rather be Sharpay's slave dog than my best friend."

"I really don't know why I ever chose her," I shuddered, noticing my sister coming back with our drinks out of the corner of my eye. "Because you're the best friend I've ever had."

This time, Taylor smiled at me. A true, genuine smile. "You too, Gabriella. You too."

"Hey Taylor," Isabelle greeted my friend, placing my drink beside me. "Haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yeah, it's been some time." She replied, glancing back at me.

"But Is," I grinned. "Prepare to be seeing her a lot more often."

* * *

It was a Saturday morning once again, seven fifty-four on the seventh of May and I was awake, tuned into the community radio station in my car as 'Friends On Fire' was ending. _Paint It Black _by the Rolling Stones was coming to an end as I turned into the station's parking lot. My car could automatically come here from the amount of times I'd been. But today was different. I had come not only for a visit, but also for a favor.

Hopefully Troy wouldn't turn it down.

I had just burst through the door when Troy and Chad came down the hallway. Chad waved and I waved back, and Troy just grinned at me, the special smile he reserved only for me.

"Hey," He greeted me. "What're you doing here?"

"Not that he minds," Chad teased. Troy glared at him.

"Well I was listening to the station and I thought, 'Why not pay my friends Troy and Chad a visit?' So here I am." I began, but this wasn't exactly the whole reason.

"Yeah, okay," Chad laughed disbelievingly. "There's the truth. And my great-aunt is the Queen of Australia."

Troy gave him a weird look before glancing back at me. "What's up?"

"You know how I told you about Jason and last summer?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well... Kelsi Nielson had the same problem with him a few weeks ago and she's trying him in court. And... she wants me to make a statement."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Um... well this is a big deal."

"Yeah, and my mother's going to be out of town next weekend and my sister will be in her last therapy session so... I guess I was just wondering if..." I trailed off. How could I ask him this without sounding desperate? "If... you could come with me for like... support."

Troy smiled warmly, hugging me close to him. "Of course I'll come with you."

"You will?"

"Yes I will, Gabriella."

I pulled away from the hug and grinned. "Thank you."

And then, while Chad gagged behind us, Troy leaned in and kissed me with intensity on the lips. It was like fireworks, as sparks between us flew in a sultry mix of attraction and infatuation, our relationship taking flight to this daring height never reached before. The kiss deepened and the lightening bolts of feeling intensified, daring to push us both over the edge, my life completing in a content mass of happiness. It felt amazing to be noticed again, to finally have my life back.

To finally reach a level of conformity.


	12. One

**This is it. The end. Kind of sad, but in another way, happy. :) This story's been nominated for Best In-Progress Story, so if you want to vote for it, PM purplelightsaber with your vote. Please and thank you. :) I've got a new story on the way, and a new one-shot (hint hint, if you haven't reviewed it yet, go do it) up, so be sure to check those out. Other than that, sit back, relax, and enjoy the last chapter of 'Listen Up.'**

**I own... nothing. But look back on the last twelve chapters, has this changed? **

* * *

Chapter Twelve: One

The jagged shards of my once broken life were now slowly melding into one.

As I sat beside Troy in the galley of the courtroom, watching the jury, only the jury, as they struggled to make their decision, I couldn't help but feel a sort of peace with myself. After the testimonies Kelsi and I gave against him, there was no way they would still let him out on the loose. And if they did, I was pretty sure my father would murder him. He hadn't even raped me, but Kelsi claims he raped her, and by the vivid details and extremities she explained- along with the doctor's examinations as further evidence- I couldn't deny it. She had definitely been raped.

Me, on the other hand? I was just here to help... and to watch this serial dater get jailed.

Placing my hands in my lap again, I began twisting the class ring around my finger. It was gold, with 'EHS Wildcats' inscribed on the side a thick round ruby bulging from the top. Technically, it was Troy's, but he made it mine the day we made our relationship official. Just feeling the cool metal in my hand gave me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. I grinned and reached for Troy's hand, intertwining our fingers instantly. He looked back at me with those gleaming blue eyes, the ones I'd grown to love.

"You alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I was more nervous before."

He sort of laughed, shaking his head. "You were great. Even though your voice kind of shook."

With my free hand and pushed his shoulder playfully. "Shut up. I was so scared about giving that statement."

It was true. I had gone up to the stand, after they'd sworn me in with 'the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help me God,' my hands were shaking, my heart was pounding, and all Jason Cross could do was give me a smirk from the sidelines. What an ass. Anyway, they asked me if I'd been acquainted with him, and I said yes. The lawyer asked how and when and I told them he had been my former best friend's boyfriend and he almost succeeded in raping me. Mrs. Millington asked me to describe the scene for her, and I did it painlessly. I don't know if it was because I'd already told this story three times so far, or because I've gotten over it, but it really did not bother me to tell it. They thanked me and asked me to step down while they cross-examined Jason.

He was dressed in some kind of fancy suit, his hair freshly cut and his face clean shaven, probably trying to make him look as if he did nothing wrong. Trying to make him look perfect and innocent, when he'd done so much worse. He had told the truth though, that much I'm surprised at. And Sharpay was not there. Through all of their ups and downs in that confusing relationship, I still swore she'd be in court to support him. However, she was not. And I wondered deep down if she really _did_ believe Kelsi and I after all.

"The jury has reached its verdict," A grunting voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

Troy squeezed my hand for comfort as I smiled back at him weakly, my stomach already beginning to quiver. The same stout man with grunting voice stood from his jury stand, and cleared his scratchy throat again. I took one last look at Jason, thinking he'd be scared and nervous to find his verdict, but annoyingly so, he had the same stupid smirk on his face as he'd had before hand. I squeezed my eyes shut, awaiting the man's voice once more. Just wishing he'd get it over with.

"We find the defendant... guilty!"

I let out a breath I felt like I'd been holding for a long time. _Finally_.

The judge slammed his gavel against the bench. "The court finds you guilty as charged for the rape of Miss Kelsi Neilson and the attempted rape of Miss Gabriella Montez. I hereby sentence you to five to ten years in Santa Fe County Jail. This court is adjourned."

The bailiff dragged Jason away and Kelsi squealed excitedly as I sighed in relief. She hurried over to me and gave me a hug. "Thanks so much for coming today, Gabriella. You really helped us."

I smiled back genuinely. "No problem Kelsi. I wanted to get him out of our hair."

"Sharpay will hate us now." She sighed.

"No more than she did before," I joked. "Do you want to sit with us at lunch tomorrow?"

Kelsi grinned, nodding. "Sure. But if you don't mind me asking, who's 'us'?"

"Well, me and Troy... and Taylor McKessie. You know, we sit on the wall in the back of the cafeteria."

"Oh yeah. Okay," She agreed as we headed out of the courtroom. "Sounds like a plan. Hey, good luck at the Triathlon Gabriella!"

I laughed. "Thanks Kelsi, you too."

"I thought you said that wasn't for another two weeks?" Troy asked me in confusion as we headed for his car.

I smiled, still watching Kelsi walk to her own vehicle. "It isn't. But Kelsi and I... we're just special like that."

It was like there had never been anything wrong between us. Kelsi and I were friends again, and it felt so good to be back where we belonged. It was such a warm feeling to have all of the pieces to your puzzle back in order again. My parents knew about last summer, my sister and I were closer than ever, Taylor and I had patched up our strained friendship, Troy had been there for me through all of this, and now Kelsi and I were back to our joking teasing days.

But even though I felt so much better, something was still missing.

* * *

I saw her the next day in the cafeteria, sitting alone at a table in the corner with her brown paper lunch bag. She didn't look like she was upset or destroyed over Jason's jailing, but there was a certain aura around her that made me see something different, something strained, something tortured. It wasn't like her to be eating alone; she usually had the whole school dropping at her feet. Kelsi was with us now, but where were Jackie, Emma, and Leah? Why was she eating alone? 

Was she _mocking_ me?

Or was she truly being ignored? I watched as a few girls she used to hang out with passed the table she was sitting at without a glance in her direction. She opened her bag and pulled out a turkey wrap with Romaine lettuce and Caesar dressing- her signature lunch I'd known by heart. I knew in the bag she also had a tangerine, a bottle of water, and a cup of chocolate pudding. She's had the same lunch since eighth grade, and I saw her pull out those exact contents. I smiled slightly, knowing she still hadn't changed. She bit into her wrap, and I hopped off the wall, walking towards her but being stopped by a call.

"Gabriella?" Taylor questioned me, swallowing a bite of salad. "Where are you going?"

"I have to... talk to someone," I answered like it was no big deal, even though I knew it truly was. "I'll be right back."

She was wearing a white miniskirt and a light purple short-sleeved top, sequins spelling out her name on her sleeve. It also had rhinestone embellishments across the front, making hearts and stars throughout its path. The skirt fell mid-thigh, and ruffled slightly at the bottom. Her hair, tied into a side ponytail at the nape of her neck, was straightened, and tied off with a purple sheer ribbon. She didn't notice me approaching her, though if she did she didn't flinch, and continued on eating as I sat down opposite her chair.

"Sharpay," I sighed. "Listen up."

She glanced up at me, her brown eyes shining with mass confusion. No response.

"You don't have to talk to me. Just listen, because I need to talk to you." I took a deep breath, and then continued when she didn't say anything. "I'm sure you're probably pissed off at me and Kelsi because we sent Jason to jail. And we're sorry. Really, we are. But he _raped_ her, Sharpay. He almost raped me. We couldn't let that go on, okay?"

Her eyes fell to her hands, which were still holding the turkey wrap and she exhaled. I went on. "And I'm not trying to tell you all of this so I can get on your good side again. Because you know what? I'm not sure if you_have_ a good side. And if you do, it's pretty clear you don't want me anywhere near it."

"I'm also not trying to do this to make you feel bad," I rambled, trying to get out everything I was feeling towards her. The feelings would not come out fast enough. "You made my life miserable, but I don't want your pity. I won't get it even if I begged you for it. I just want you to know that if you need to talk... let it out. Because holding it in and being isolated from the world is the worst thing you could ever do."

Pushing back my chair, I stood, still staring down at her. "Trust me, I know."

And then I walked away.

But she called out for me, her eyes suddenly lifting from her wrap. "Gabriella...?"

I turned back to her, my eyes full of question. "What?"

Her face fell, seeming to crumble before lightening again, a new form of happiness washing over her and she almost smiled when she said, "Thanks."

I shrugged, a slight smile on my face as well. "Anytime."

Walking back to the wall while Sharpay considered her options alone, I felt that last puzzle piece slide into place.

* * *

"... and that was Guns and Roses with 'Live and Let Die.' It's six fifty-four and you're listening to Friends on Fire," Troy's voice was smooth into his microphone. He'd done this so many times before. 

But this time, I wasn't in my cozy warm bed listening to him. I was in the studio, sitting right beside him as he broadcasted his show to the community that listened. "I've got a very special guest with me today. Miss Gabriella Montez, how are you doing?"

I grinned. "Great, yourself?"

"No complaints," Troy responded, adjusting a few buttons here and there. "Gabriella's had quite a busy week. Besides sending a guy to jail, she just placed fourth overall in the Albuquerque Triathlon."

"Troy," I murmured with gritted teeth. "People don't need to know that we sent a guy to jail."

"Well they know now," He shot back, eyeing me. "So how did it feel? You know, coming so close to winning the Triathlon?"

I grinned. "It felt amazing. I'd never gotten so close to first place before. Last year I only placed sixteenth and now... it was just a great feeling."

"Tell us how long it was."

"We swam for two and a half miles, biked one hundred and twelve miles, and ran twenty-six miles. It was so tiring," I laughed. "I slept the whole next day."

Troy laughed as well. "Sounds rough. And just for you, we're going to play this last song. Here's The Eagles with 'The Long Run'."

We watched for Chad to give us the okay and then switched off the microphone. I handed Troy the headphones and he placed them upon a rack, leaving the studio as he did so.

"Nice job, Gabriella," Taylor smiled. "You didn't even sound nervous."

"Yeah it wasn't as nerve-wracking as I thought it was going to be," I admitted as the four of us made our way to Troy's car.

"I told you," Troy pointed out, slipping an arm around my waist. "It's not a big deal."

The four of us had been hanging out every weekend ever since that Sunday at the courthouse. Kelsi came with us every now and then, but she had a new group of friends and we respected that. I still ran with her and sometimes she, Taylor, and I would go see a movie or something enjoyable like that. She placed sixth in the race while I made it to fourth; getting that trophy I'd always wanted. Taylor, Chad, and Troy had been there for me the whole way, cheering me on as I pushed harder and harder to the top.

And Sharpay?

She and I aren't friends. We did clear things up a bit, and there was no longer that burning hatred between us, but we still weren't the best of friends like we had been that summer before. She befriended Jackie, Emma, and Leah again before school got out, and began dating a new guy I hadn't met before, leaving Jason Cross in the dusty cold jail cell alone to deal with his own ways. I have to say I was glad to see that she moved on, because if she was pining over a rapist, there was going to be hell to pay.

As for me, my life was finally good again. Taylor and I were inseparable, hanging out every chance we got, which was usually every day. We went to see movies, got our hair and nails done, had sleepovers, you know, the normal teenage best-friend stuff. Chad and Troy were usually not far behind, always joking about having to tag along but all the while through knowing they loved it. And Troy and I? Our relationship continued to blossom and grow every day. It's the little things he does that make me swoon- he'll leave little notes in my locker, or sneak me a chocolate chip cookie from the batch Kailey made the night before. He's the sweetest guy I've ever met. And as he leans in to kiss me now, the broken pieces of my former life are gone.

And I feel complete. Whole. One.


End file.
